Sexy nurse
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Dos personas viven un amor prohibido que parece complicar se cuando uno de ellos empieza a ocultar algo. ¿Podrán ser felices juntos el tímido alumno y la sexy enfermera? ¿O sus familias lograrán separarlos?
1. ¿Pour quoi?

Hei cuanto tiempo! xD Este drawel lo escribí luego de hacer un dibujo sobre el xD

EDIT: voy a continuar lo! :D he cambiado un poco este capitulo… solo un poco, simplemente lo he alargado xD y decir que esta historia va seguir (?) Porque me inspiré! Fue cosa divina o cosa de mucho aburrimiento que le vi una continuación a esta historia :)

No le busquen mucho sentido al primer capítulo, ni tampoco al segundo porque son más como para presentar a la pareja y luego a partir del tercero la cosa se pone seria :3 ¡Espero que os guste!

P.D. Hetalia no me pertenece, por desgracia ¬¬u Ni nunca me pertenecerá.

* * *

A veces ser un debilucho tenia sus ventajas.

El ser semi-invisible no tantas. Pero creía haber superado la peor parte de esa etapa, por suerte, al entrar a la pubertad. Ya me veían. Otra cosa era que decidieran ignorar me.

O que me confundieran con mi hermano.

Echo que me costo un par de amenazas de Hugo, el cubano, confundiéndome ese pesado e idiota de Alfred.

Pero volviendo al tema…

A sí… ser un debilucho a veces es tremendamente satisfactorio.

Sobretodo si sabes aprovecharlo.

En el colegio, siempre termino en la enfermería de una forma u otra, alguna más dolorosa pero bueno… no me quejo mucho.

Aunque con los años, mi cuerpo a aprendido a soportar extremadamente bien los golpes, ventajas de tener al americano como gemelo. En los últimos años me he vuelto más fuerte, gracias a Alfred pero… misteriosamente cada día termino en la enfermería.

¿Por que será?

Pensando en esto abrí la puerta del aula.

-Señor Williams. Llega tarde.

-Me… corte en economía domésti-ti-ca. Vengo de la enfermería.

El profesor Oliver observo mi mano vendada, y pidió el parte de la enfermera con su habitual rudeza. Yo me limite a entregárselo y sentarme en mi sitio junto a mi amigo Francis, quien me miro interrogativo

-Mattieu.

-Oui?

-No te cansas de tener de ir siempre a la enfermería, mon ami?

Claro que no.

-No Francis, ¿por que lo dices?

Si mon ami Francis… Si supieras la razón, te quedarías a vivir allí.

-Por que casi parece que vivas allí.

Es que la enfermera, no es nada más ni nada menos que una sexy ucraniana, de dulces ojos azules y labios carnosos. Una mujer inteligente, dulce, amable y comprensiva.

Una mujer que accidentalmente se convirtió en mi amante.

-Matt… Ja vuelves a estar herido?- Dijo la ucraniana justo después que cerrara la puerta.- Te tendré que dar un pequeño castigo.

Luego ella me abrazaba y me besaba.

Por que ella adora mi voz suave y mi carácter desfavorecido.

Yo adoro su carácter dulce y su forma de ser.

….

….

….

Y mi lado francés ama sus pechos con locura.

* * *

Me encanta el lado francés de Matt! Ojala saliera en la serie T^T

REWIEW?*ojos de cachorrito*


	2. Ovejas y nanas

Olaaaaaa! :D

Deidi se reporta. Esta historia estuvo un poco (¿) abandonada xD

pero es que inicialmente estaba pensada para One-shot.

Por fin subo el 2n capitulo. Espero que guste:) Esta historia no tendra más de 10 capitulos y los 3 primeros no tienen mucho sentido entre si... el drama empieza a partir del cuarto... que aparte de este es el unico que tengo escrito XD

**Dedicado a Black-Angel-93 autora del magnifico Fem!crisis :D y bueno de Schools days y un magnifico one-shot FinxFem!suecia… de cosas magnificas vamos xD gracias a uno de sus fics me inspire para seguir y realmente adoro Fem!Crisis *¬***

_Hetalia no me pertenece, sino Mattew tendría lado francés y Antonio no seria un pederasta ¬¬_

_Advertencias: Nombres humanos. Mattew con mente afrancesada._

* * *

Venga Matthew. A contar ovejas.

Una oveja…

Dos ovejas…

Tres ovejas…

Un alegre campo de pasto verde se materializa en la mente del canadiense. Un rebaño de ovejitas lanudas, blanquitas y mulliditas esperan al otro lado de una valla. Poco a poco van saltando para ir a su lado, acurrucase y proporcionarle un calido sueño.

Veintidós ovejas…

Veintitrés ovejas…

De repente de entre las ovejitas sale su pastora. Se movía grácil al ritmo de los tambores, digo, de sus pechos…

Salto la valla y se tiro encima de mí.

Y…

¡Basta!

Borré de mi mente tal fantasía.

Quería evitar el volver despertar a las tantas de la madrugada con una erección.

Por lo tanto… nada de Yaky casi desnuda, disfrazada de oveja y con carita suplicante. ¡Todo menos eso!

-Creo que esta noche no podré dormir… otra vez.

Si alguien os pregunta alguna vez, que asignatura creen que odio… Seguro responderían que es Gimnasia, a cargo del profesor Yao.

¿El por que?

Mi inusual habilidad par terminar herido.

Siempre termino herido por distintas razones: las practicas de deportes inhumas del asiático (no es normal que nos haga hacer flexiones con diccionarios en la espalda), los golpes que recibía de Hugo y/o mi hermano, terminar siempre de portero o de base del armario con patas de Berwland.

Pero últimamente no es culpa del profesor Yao, ni de mis compañeros…

Sino de mi falta de horas de sueño.

Hoy, por lo que se ve, no varía mucho la predicción.

Mis compañeros apuestan cuando tardare en tener que ir a la enfermería.

Soy portero.

El alemán albino corre detrás de Antonio para quitar le la pelota.

No. Todo menos Antonio…

-¡Gilbert quítale la pelota!

Pero no. El albino cae al suelo y el español chuta.

Con toda su pasión metida dentro de la bolsa de cuero e aire.

Veo la pelota acercárseme. Intento moverme. Tengo que moverme rápido.

Pero no tengo fuerzas.

…

…

Maldita falta de sueño…

Despierto en esas sabanas blancas y mullidas que conozco tan bien. Estoy solo, se respira una tranquilidad agradable, casi familiar, casi nostálgica.

Me imagino el final de la escena en gimnasia. Una pequeña sonrisa se cuela en mis labios sustituida rápidamente por una mueca de dolor.

Entonces oigo la puerta abrirse. La veo entrar en la sala. Parece que no se ha dado cuenta que estoy despierto.

Mejor así la podré observar un rato.

Se sienta en la silla de metal cruzando las piernas. En la mano lleva unos documentos. Con gracia muerde un bolígrafo y aparta un mechón rebelde de su rostro.

Murmura mientras lee. Le gusta leer en voz alta, dice que así asimila mejor el concepto.

Yo desde la cama blanca de la enfermería la observo. Una sonrisa se cuela en mis labios. Que hermosa es.

-¿Mattew?-me apresuro a poner la mejor expresión posible de dormido. A Yaky no le agrada que la espíen. Aunque técnicamente solo estaba observándola sin su consentimiento.

Oigo la silla. Las patas de metal deslizándose por el higiénico suelo de baldosas. Un suave ritmo acompaña sus pisadas. Hoy lleva un poco de talón. El tap tap acompaña el tamborileo de sus senos.

-Creí que estabas despierto.-La oigo cerca. Debe de estar a mi lado. Ella se agacha y me da un beso en la frente.- Descansa. Te has llevado un buen golpe.

Y entonces empieza a cantar.

Una nana de su tierra natal.

La mejor canción del mundo.

Aunque no entienda ni papa.

Aunque Yaketarina cante desafinando a estrofas.

Es la canción más bonita del mundo.

Por qué…

¿Qué mejor canción de cuna puede existir…

…que la que te canta la persona que amas?

Y las horas de sueño que pierdo por las noches…

Las recupero dormido en su regazo, escuchando su dulce voz y sintiendo sus caricias.

Por esto vale la pena soportar los golpes en gimnasia.

* * *

¿Gusto? Espero que si... me costo decidirme a subir lo...

REcuerden! Un fic con rewiews es un fic feliz :) y CanadáxUcrania necessita más amor (*3*)

Se acepta de todo! Como siempre XD

Gracias a maestro jedi, Aeris BL, kyokichi, rEiKo666, ryouko-chan-148, Maiza Herlo, ororo munroe y gilbird; por dejarme rewiew :D (alguno ya lo conteste hace siglos... ni idea) y sobretodo gracia a ororo munroe por advertirme que escribia mal UCRANIANA u.u es que en mi otro idioma natal la "i" va delante de la "N" 


	3. Reuniones inútiles

Hola :) Por fin os traigo el tercer capitulo de sexy nurse… lo lamento pero es que estuve de exámenes :S pero ahora por fin estoy de vacaciones! :)

**Ahora empieza la verdadera trama de Sexy Nurse :D **aunque este capítulo es más una transición al siguiente… pero es que los dos primeros eran… más para mostrar la situación que otra cosa xD

Nota1: Hetalia NO es mío. Sino Canadá y Ucrania saldrían más y juntos ;3Y dedicado a MssGranger... por todo y sobretodo por aguantarme en clase xD

Nota2: en el fic Ucrania tiene 3 hermanos: Annya, Ivan (gemelos nyo!Rusia y Rusia) y Natalia (Belarús) y no todos van a la misma clase.

Nota3: Andersen es Dinamarca y el profesor Oliver es Escocia.

* * *

Pov. Yaketarina.

El corazón le latía rápido, bombardeando sangre por todo su cuerpo, nervioso y preocupado. Oía el bum bum mientras miraba esa puerta blanca. Le daba mucho miedo, quizás demasiado, lo que sabía que encontraría detrás. Además los hechos que estaban empezando a desarrollarse la inquietaban demasiado.

Tomo aire y con decisión abrió la puerta.

La junta escolar la observo curiosa.

Izó una reverencia y pidió disculpas. El señor Oliver la disculpó como siempre y le pidió con su amabilidad británica que tomara asiento.

-Como bien iba diciendo antes de la intervención de la señorita Brabinsky, en el día de hoy es necesario marcar las fechas de las excursiones culturales y los profesores acompañantes… A ver…-El pelirrojo agarró el grupo de folios de la mesa y empezó a transcribir ciertos datos a la pizarra blanca de la sala de juntas.

La verdad es que en los años que llevaba en el colegio siempre se decidía lo mismo. Siempre los mismos docentes, los mismos asignados… Nada variaba y siempre dudaba del "por que" de su presencia en las juntas excepto para "callar" las quejas del viejo director frente su "robo" de poder. El propietario del colegió adoraba observar sus pechos y le dirigía miradas lascivas cada tanto, dedicándole más atención a sus senos que a la reunión.

-Entonces… La profesora Creta y yo acompañaremos a los alumnos en la excursión de la reserva…

-Perdone Oliver pero yo ese día no puedo.-La tímida docente levanto la mano, ocultándose tras sus gafas.- Es que… esa semana tengo que… ir a ver a mi hijo que estudia en Grecia… me va ha presentar a su pro-po-metida…

-Shit… ¿Algún interesado en ir?-ninguno levanto la mano, incluso algunos desviaron la mirada disimulando.- ¡Venga! ¡Que mis chicos de segundo de bachillerato C no muerden!

-Lo que pasa Kirkland es que nadie tiene suficientemente hígado como para aguantar a tus "chicos".

-Mira quién habla Andersen. Creo que tus "crios" hicieron dimitir a la última substituta.

-Esto…

-Claro Kirkland como que los tuyos no han hecho cosas malas. ¿Té recuerdo a tus tres alumnos de oro?

-¿Y yo a tu dúo dinámico Andersen?

-¡Perdón…!-La enfermera se levanto de la silla para llamar la atención del danés y el escocés. Fue una mala idea. Con el movimiento repentino, los pechos hicieron un desagradable, a sus oídos, sonido de tambores. Sonrojada se cubrió el busto bajo la atenta mirada de rayos-X del director.-Perdonen mi interrupción pero…

* * *

Estaba feliz. El nerviosismo de la reunión había sido substituido por una agradable y dulce sensación de alivió. Casi se la podía oír entonar por lo bajo una melodía.

En su camino de vuelta a la enfermería iba pensando en lo que le sucedió días antes, en la junta y en sus hermanos. Seguro que su hermana Annya se alegrara de saber que la acompañara a una excursión. Dejo escapar una risa al recordar toda la sala, con su cara de asombro, cuando pronuncie que quería ir a la salida cultural. No le tenía miedo al trío de oro, solo eran unos niñatos pervertidos según decían los profesores y ella fue entrenada por su padre en la autodefensa.

Solo había una cosa que les daba miedo.

Esta involucraba muchos aspectos….

Y uno de ellos estaba parado frente a su puerta.

-¿Matthew? ¿Que te ha pasado?-Él se giró con un gesto de disculpa. Su rostro estaba bañado en sangre. Hoy tenía gimnasia, debió de abrirse la vieja herida de la ceja con un golpe de pelota.- ¡Dios mío! Pero… ¡Si estas sangrando! ¡Entra deprisa!

-Estoy bien… solo se ha abierto la herida del mes pasado. No es nada.

-Tonto. Yo diré sino es nada. Coge el desinfectante mientras yo busco las gasas.- Empecé a remover los cajones buscando y rebuscando.

-Las gasas las guardasteis ayer junto al alcohol y el agua oxigenada.- me dijo mientras me mostraba lo que estaba buscando.

-Gracias.-Me acerque a él para tomar los utensilios, cuando me jaló, abrazándome.- M-Mat-Matthew… Si no me dejas no te podré curar.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces cansada.- me acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-Si. No me pasa nada.-Le sonreí y le dí un corto y suave beso. Lo quería, lo quería demasiado. Tenía miedo de él. De quererlo tanto, que me conociera tanto como para saber cuando algo no andaba bien… Y sobretodo tenia miedo de perderle.-Deja me, cariño. Debo curarte esta herida. Y espero que sea la última vez que apareces con tanta sangre.

-Claro que si querida

* * *

REWIEW?*ojos de cachorrito*Este es corto pero el siguiente será más larguito :D

Por cierto si alguien propone puedo poner más parejas de refilón :) así de paso serán más largos los capítulos… Dígame que les parece y que parejas les gustarían :D

Preguntas: quien es el trío de oro? xD Por que esta preocupada Yaky? Canadá dejará de salir herido algún día? xP


	4. Alone

Hola! Siento haverme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo pero es que tube una serie de contratiempos que si tengo que explicarlos ocuparan más que el capitulo en si xD

En este capitulo no salen directamente ni Yekaterina ni Mattew, sino quién narrá y vive el capitulo es nyo!Russia que como dije en el capitulo anterior es la hermana gemela de Iván y por tanto hermana pequeña de Yaky.

Espero que os guste :3

P.D. Hugo es Cuba y Hahn es Vietnam :3 (el nombre de Vietnam lo cogí de Fem!crisis y el de Cuba es cosecha propia xD)

P.D. Este capítulo se llama Alone. Por un momento estube tentada a ponerle forever Alone xD Na' más. Disfruten :3

* * *

Annya bostezo perezosamente. Estaba bastante harta de esa tarea de ciencias para el mundo contemporáneo. ¿Para que le serviría a ella saber los nombres de los músculos del corazón cuando quería ejercer de abogada?

Bueno al menos había silencio. Perfecto para estudiar. Estaba sola en casa, con la televisión estropeada y sin los ordenadores portátiles. Maldijo a sus hermanos por decidir llevarse ambas maquinas para trabajar fuera del departamento.

Un momento estaba…

Completamente…

Sola…

En casa…

Se levanto de golpe, abrumada por su descubrimiento y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Si bien ella al igual que su gemelo odiaba la soledad, esta por fin le brindaba una perfecta oportunidad.

Últimamente Yekaterina estaba actuando extraño. Sonreía y parecía que estaba como siempre pero ella lograba observar ese gesto decaído que la mayor portaba y lo débil que sonaba su voz. Y también el que los consintiera aún más… si es posible. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Les ocultaba algo. Y por eso se sentía culpable, por romper la promesa que tiempo atrás les hizo.

Aunque la mayor no debía preocuparse demasiado. Los demás no lo había notado y se sentía decepcionada con ellos por su falta de observación. Pero dejando a Iván y Natalia a un lado, sabía el modo de descubrir que le ocurría a su hermana mayor. No era un método muy digno, pero se decía que en la guerra todo vale. Por que esa era su familia. Una guerra constante por sobrevivir sin sus padres… solo debía convencerse que la mayor los iba a traicionar y entonces… no habría culpabilidad.

Salio de su habitación y con sigilo se acerco al cuarto de su hermana. Hacía años que no entraba en el dormitorio de la mayor. Este se había convertido sin proponérselo en territorio prohibido tras la muerte de sus progenitores y todos respetaban esa área.

Annya imaginaba que no habría cambiado nada en ella que seguiría llena de peluches de vaquitas, flores de plástico en jarrones y las estepas ucranianas pintadas en vivos pósteres adornando la pared. Pero en lugar de la calida estancia de sus recuerdos encontró una habitación semivacía. Las paredes seguían pintadas de azul claro pero las imagines de la vieja Ucrania y la horrorosa moqueta amarilla habían desaparecido. Ahora podía ver el parquet desgastado de la habitación. Los adornos infantiles de antaño habían desaparecido junto con las flores y solo prevalecían unas cuantas fotografías colgadas en el muro. ¿Donde habían ido a parar todos esos objetos?

-Al menos conservo los libros.-Paso la mano por los volúmenes de las prestagerias. ¿Por donde debía empezar a buscar? Reviso entre los libros y en el armario. Justo cuando se disponía a inspeccionar debajo de la cama el teléfono empezó a sonar. Asustada se levanto de un salto. Entonces lo vio. Palideció de golpe. Eso era algo que sin duda no debía haber visto.

-No…no puede ser. Esto no puede ser lo que oculta…- tartamudeo asustada antes de empezar a correr para descolgar el maldito aparato.-¿Di…ga?

-Hugo suelta que la estoy llamando yo. ¿Annya? ¿Eres tú?-Distinguió la voz enseguida. Por una extraña razón el que la llamará él en ese preciso momento la perturbo bastante. Y no había razón. Él no tenía nada que ver con lo que acaba de descubrir. ¿Verdad?

-¿Mattew? Si soy yo ¿Que pasa? Me has pegado un susto de muerte.

-¿Estabas haciendo algo malo?-pregunto la frágil voz entre risas al otro lado del auricular.-No pasa nada solo... ¡Deja el móvil Hugo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¿Annya? ¿Que pasa chica? Soy Hugo.

-¿Hugo? ¿Y Mattew?

-Inmovilizado en el suelo gracias a mi prominente fuerza.-soltó una carcajada. Yo reí un poco nerviosa. Incluso aunque con los años el cubano había empezado a distinguir a los gemelos americanos, seguía disfrutando al molestar a Matt… aunque ahora supiera quien es el canadiense. Y pensar que son los mejores amigos. Lo que por cierto le daba la escusa perfecta para chincharle y acceder a la habitación de Alfred para….- No le des importancia. Prepárate para alucinar. Hahn ha conseguido entradas para el preestreno de la última de Harry Potter esta noche. ¿Te apuntas?

-¿De verdad? Claro. Te llamó en un rato, que debo pedir permiso a mi hermana.

-Suerte con la Mamasita. ¡Adiós!

Antes de llamar a su hermana se aseguró de no dejar ningún rastro de su visita en la habitación. Si quería jugar a los espías lo mínimo era hacer lo como es debido.

-Annya Babrinsky nunca ha pasado por allí.-Se repitió frente al espejo del salón mientras marcaba el numero de su hermana.- Nunca descubrí el secreto de Yekaterina.

Lástima que no podrá ignorar ese descubrimiento por mucho tiempo. Pero por ahora… Disfrutaría de la película.

* * *

¿Gusto? Espero que si :D ¿Me dejarías algún rewiew? *ojitos del gato de Shrek*

Espero no tardar mucho para el próximo :3

Ah! Es verdad… ¡Concurso! xD

¿Cual es el secreto de Yekaterina?

Quien acierte cual es el se llevara como premio un dibujo dedicado y un one-shot ambos a temática a escoger! Tengo el link de mi deviantart en el perfil si queréis chequear :3


	5. Excursiones, peleas y proposiciones

Buenas! ¿Se acuerdan de mí de este fic? ¿Si? Ya se que me retrase mucho en la actualización (no tengo perdón, lo se :S) pero es que el verano absorbió mi tiempo libre. Primero tenía que hacer el "_Trabajo de Recerca_" que es parte de la nota para entrar en la universidad y me absorbía mucho tiempo. Luego las vacaciones familiares (ha esto no me quejo) y un ¿curso de inglés? muy intensivo me privaron de mi computadora todo el Agosto y parte de Septiembre y obligaron a dejar el capitulo a medias y cuando volví no me acordaba como quería continuarlo así que tuve que volver a empezar. :S Lo lamento.

Pero para compensar aquí tienen un capitulo largito con un poco de relleno para los gemelos rusos y Gilbert. :D Ah! Y no me olvidado de la petición de Spamano! Su pequeña escenita saldrá en el próximo capitulo! **¡Espero que guste!**

Capítulo dedicado a Black Angel 93 quién me hizo un dibujo sobre el fic! Muchísimas gracias! El link esta en mi profile si os interesa! :D

* * *

**Excursiones, peleas y proposiciones **

Martes por la mañana. La mayor silbaba risueña en la pequeña cocina mientras cocinaba. Volteo una vez más la comida en la sartén y repartió igualitariamente la cantidad entre los cuatro platos. Orgullosa por el delicioso aspecto del desayuno se dedico a buscar la "guinda" para el plató. Rebuscando le pareció oír su teléfono móvil. Alarmada se dirigió a observar las tiras de beicon en la parilla de la cocina. Había programado el aparato para que le avisara cuando la comida estuviera lista. Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que no había sido la alarma el sonido que la había sobresaltado. Se acerco curiosa al aparato, para ver que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_Estoy deseando verte hoy. _

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti. _

_Je t'aime. Mattew_

Se sonrojo al leer las palabras de su… ¿"novio"? Por razones obvias no eran nada oficial. Podía llamarse que eran amantes… Pero ese termino le sonaba frió. Para ella "amantes" siempre significo una relación puramente sexual fuera del matrimonio. Ella quería a Mattew y aunque… si… el chico hubiera perdido su… Se sonrojo solo de recordarlo. No estaba bien… ¡era una asalta cunas! ¡Mattew era mucho menor… ni siquiera tenía los 18!

Eran pareja. Si eso. Solo una pareja feliz que se escondía de la vista de las demás. Volvió a observar el mensaje con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo amaba. Quizás demasiado.

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti. _

Yo también.

**¿Debería contarte mi secreto ya… o… **

-Buenos días hermana.-La voz de Natalia la asusto. Tubo que hacer malabarismos para que el teléfono no se le cayera de las manos. Sonrojada y nerviosa volvió a guardar lo en su bolso. La menor aun enfundada en su camisón ni se inmuto frente al numerito de su consanguínea y se sentó para analizar su desayuno.- ¿Qué es esto hermana?

**…debería esperar?**

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento aún no esta listo!- sacó del armario un pequeño bote y vertió parte del contenido encima de los cuatro platos de almuerzo.- ¡Panqueques con Miel de Maple!

-¿Desde cuando sabe hacer panqueques?-preguntó Natalia dando un bocado.-Ricos.

-Gracias.-Contesto emocionada dando pequeños saltitos al ritmo de sus pechos.- Me enseño a prepararlos mí… un buen amigo.

Natalia observo detenidamente a su hermana. En todo el fin de semana no la había visto tan feliz. No entendía bien el porque. Según tenía entendido ese mismo debía escoltar a las fieras del segundo de Bachillerato C. La clase del profesor Kirkland y la del profesor Andersen eran famosas por su mala reputación en toda la escuela. No se fiaba de Annya para asegurar la seguridad de su hermana mayor con esos vándalos sueltos… así que mejor fuera armada y bien protegida. Si, Natalia Babrinsky tenía su corazoncito. Su raro y un tanto psicópata corazoncito. En el que solo unas pocas personas afortunadas habían logrado acceder.

-Hermana…

-¿Si, Natalia? ¿Quieres más miel o prefieres que te sirva otro vaso de zumo?

-Cuchillo.

-¿Eh?

-Llévate un cuchillo… a la excursión. Córtale las pelotas al primero alumno que intente tocarte ni siquiera un pelo.

Aunque lo hacía con buena intención siempre lograba escandalizar a la mayor. Con el tiempo Yekaterina había comprendido que lo decía por su bien y no por el deseo de ver a los otros heridos… o eso esperaba la mayor.

-¡Natalia no puedo cortarle las pe-pe-pe-lotas a los alumnos! Me despedirían. Me llevaré el cuchillo pero solo lo usaré en caso de extrema emergencia.-Los labios de la menor se curvaron un par de segundos ante la respuesta de la mayor. Al menos me hace caso pensó.

-Haced lo que guste hermana.

-¡Buenos días familia! Un beso hermanitas.- La última representante femenina de la casa entro en la cocina ya vestida. Besó la mejilla de ambas y se sentó para disfrutar del desayuno casero de su hermana.- ¡Anda Panqueques! Hace mucho que Mattew no nos prepara unos. Mmm... ¡Riquísimos! Casi como los suyos. ¿Donde lo tienes escondido?

-¿Eh?

-¡A Mattew! ¿Donde lo tienes escondido?-Pregunto Annya sin percatarse en el sonrojo y el nerviosismo que invadió a la mayor. Y pensar que luego era ella quien se quejaba de la falta de observación de sus hermanos.-Es broma. Los Panqueques de Matt están aun más ricos.

-A… si-i… ¿Do-donde esta Iván?-pregunto aún temblando la mayor.

-Terminando de ducharse.- Natalia se incorporo sin haber terminado su almuerzo dispuesta a irse. Antes que pudiera alejarse de la mesa Annya la retuvo impidiendo su huida.-Hermanita, tú no te mueves de aquí. ¿Que tal has dormido?

-He soñado que te ibas a un internado al extranjero, sufrías un misterioso accidente y dejabas de interponerte entre hermano y yo.-Contesto de forma sombría Natalia considerando amenazar a su consanguínea con su cuchillo.

-Oh que pena. Yo he soñado que madurabas y dejabas de comportarte como una estúpida niñata tras Iván.-contraataco con la misma frialdad Annya.

-Hielo… Tensión… Por que siempre vuelve.-Mientras la mayor de todas se lamentaba por la barrera helada que existía entre las pequeñas. El amor que profanaban ambas hacía el muchacho las llevaban a demasiadas disputas, las cuales habían resentido su relación, volviéndola helada y quizás un poco demasiado cordial para tratarse de hermanas.

Empezó a preparar el café para el único hombre de la casa. Iván no tardaría en salir de la ducha. La cafetera pitó indicando que la bebida estaba lista al mismo tiempo que el ruso hizo su aparición por la puerta de la pequeña cocina-comedor.

-Buenos días hermanas.

-¡Iván!

Con agilidad y maestría esquivo el ataque-abrazó de Natalia y con sigilo se sentó lo más alejado posible de ella. Observo con su sonrisa infantil el plató que contenía su desayuno. Su expresión se fue deformando hasta llegar a una extraña mueca.

-Hermana… ¿Tengo que comérmelos?

-Claro.-Yekaterina le sirvió el café y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la espalda para animarlo.-Son bajos en grasas. Además están deliciosos.

-La verdad Vannya no entiendo de donde viene esa nueva manía tuya por la comida. Ni que estuvieras gordo.

-Por una vez coincido con Annya.-La menor de todos se acerco a su hermano para darle "ánimos" como las otras dos.- Eres perfecto.

-Gr-ra-raci-as… lo que pasa es que… no me vienen en gana… preferiría otra cosa-mintió nervioso.

-Hermana, yo preparare la comida de nuestro hermano.-Natalia rápidamente saco un cuchillo de la nada.- ¿Donde esta la panceta de cerdo?

-¡Natalia guarda eso! ¡Que puedes hacerte daño! ¡Además la panceta…!

-¿Annya quieres mis panqueques?

-¡Pero Vannya tienes que comer!

-Eso es mentida… estoy gordo…y por eso no le gusto a...-se calló un momento, prefiriendo no sacar a la luz su rechazo.- Además Marcus se rió de mí, aunque dudo que pueda volver a reírse kolkolkol…

-¡Natalia! ¡Suelta el cuchillo!-Yekaterina se peleaba con Natalia. Esta corría por la cocina buscando la panceta, sin querer rayando con el cuchillo cuanto encontraba a su paso.-Iván comete tu almuerzo y cuando termines saca la carne del fuego porque es tu comida. Annya coge tus cosas o perderemos el autocar y no quiero que el señor Oliver me regañe. ¡Natalia estate quieta! Iván se va a comer su desayuno. No es necesario…

-¡No! ¡Prepararé la comida a mi hermano!

-o-

Al final y con mucha dificultad consiguió llevar a su hermana sana y salva hasta el instituto donde el autocar las esperaba. Al llegar allí el señor Oliver les grito por más de medía hora su falta de responsabilidad. No le importaba en lo más mínimo sus razones. Ni siquiera el hecho que Natalia, su alumna callada y modelo, le clavara el cuchillo a Annya cuando esta abrazó a Iván para darle apoyó moral y tuvo que curar su herida. Incluso siguió creyendo que era una simple excusa cuando la chica le mostró su brazo herido.

Una muy buena y bien preparada dijo pero no deja de ser una excusa.

Era un tipo que no entraba en razones. Además para él su trabajo era primordial. A veces cuando la ucraniana lo miraba se preguntaba como todo ese vocabulario despectivo cabía en ese cerebro lleno de autores anglosajones e idiomas.

-¡Lo siento señor Kirkland! ¡No se volverá a repetir!- Se disculpaba entre reverencias la mujer, ya dentro del autocar, frente la mirada sorprendida de muchos de los alumnos. Escuchaba sus murmuros. Todos sobre quién era y su aspecto.

-Mon dieu! ¿Quién es esa… Belle madmouiselle?-Francis sonrío lascivamente a su compañero de asiento. El español decidió acompañar su comentario con otro silbido de admiración.

-No lo se pero… Está de cine. ¿Creéis que es una substituta?

-Kesese… ¿Substituta? Antonio ojala tengas razón por que vaya pechonalidad…

No la extrañaba lo más mínimo que no la conocieran. A pesar de ser un curso altamente problemático y violento, en especial al entrar en colisión con la clase del señor Andersen, casi nunca veía a esos alumnos pasar por la enfermería. Todos pensaban que ir a visitarla con las heridas de una pelea era delatarse frente la dirección. Solo les veía el pelo por su territorio a sus hermanas y a _él_.

Cuando el profesor termino su regaño y de darse cuenta que Annya hacía rato que había huido hasta la última fila junto a su amiga Hahn empezó a buscar algún asiento libre con la vista. El escoses cascarrabias había dejado bien claro que necesitaba las dos butacas para dormir y ella misma prefería no sentarse con ese hombre durante todo el trayecto, que daba señales de que iba a ser largo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse junto alguno de los alumnos. Dudaba que Annya la permitiera sentarse cerca de ella puesto que la pequeña había iniciado sin razón aparente una campaña contra su persona. Estaba evitando el contacto excesivo entre ellas, solo hablaba con ella en el desayuno y la cena.

Además solo quería sentarse al lado de una persona. Solo por _él_ había decidido ir a esa salida escolar.

-o-

Ja habían pasado cinco minutos respecto al inició de su búsqueda de asiento cuando Oliver Kirkland le ordeno que se sentara a su lado.

Según él debía dejar de estar de pie como una idiota en medio del pasillo frente a la mirada pervertida de un tal Bonefoi.

Mientras el escoses gruñón roncaba la ucraniana se iba hundiendo en su asiento.

No… no podía ser.

Mattew no estaba en el autocar.

Ella lo podía ver siempre y lo había comprobado repetidas veces.

No estaba.

-¿Mattew donde estas? ¿Esta era tu sorpresa?

-0-

Se había imaginado ese trayecto muchas veces. Sobretodo en los fines de semana en que no se podían ver. Se imaginaba a Mattew llamándola con su tímida vocecita para que se percatara de su presencia y pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado. Durante el viaje arrugaría la nariz de forma graciosa al escuchar las preguntas y comentarios de sus compañeros. Tendrían una conversación agradable y calida pero moderada. No debían dejar a los demás conocer la obviedad. Solo serían unos buenos amigos intercambiando opiniones, de manera calculada para no dejar entrever nada. Quizás incluso con discreción se cogerían de las manos, se sonrojarían y Mattew tendría de aguantar las preguntas de ese amigo suyo, ese que tanto le había hablado, el que era un pervertido… Como se llamaba…

¡Ah si! Francis...

Si, ese tal Francis.

Pero en lugar de eso estaba allí sentada, en un estado que casi parecía que estaba muerta. No se movía y prácticamente no hacía nada aparte de las funciones vitales que no se ejecutan de forma conciente.

Simplemente respiraba. Y pensaba. Pensaba mucho en Mattew.

**¿Quizás había enfermado?**

No. Entonces no le habría enviado ese mensaje. Debían verse hoy.

**¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?**

O debían haberse visto hoy…

-o-

-Señorita Brabinsky. Despierte. -El profesor Oliver la empezó a zarandear. Debía creer que estaba dormida. ¿En verdad debía levantarse? Supongo que si, por que el hombre estaba empezando a perder los nervios.-Señorita…. ¡Babrinsky muévase! ¡Que ya hemos llegado!

-Lo… lo siento.

Me levante sin muchas ganas. Nada más salir del autocar pude ver el precioso paisaje que nos envolvía. Todos los alumnos estaban impresionados con el mismo. Era un precioso bosque con unas cuantas cabañas dispersadas. Unos cuantos chicos empezaron a correr con un balón en las manos buscando el sitio idóneo para iniciar un partido y los demás se fueron dispersando, alejándose del autocar.

A ella también le fascino el paraje, pero estaba demasiado sumida en su "_desgracia_" como para apreciarlo en todo su esplendor.

-Joder. No entiendo por que siempre tenemos de hacer esta maldita visita.

-Los niños deben salir…

-Si los "niños"… -carraspeo.- Solo hacemos esta visita por que nos sale a mitad de preció. Si no mis gamberros no saldrían del instituto en todo el curso.

-¿Mitad de preció?

-Uno de los alumnos es el nieto de los propietarios.-El escocés sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo prendió.- Los propietarios de esta reserva natural también tienen terrenos en diversos puntos del país y en el extranjero. Por lo que nos ofrecen distintos destinos para todos los cursos con un substancial descuento si llevamos a su nieto del alma a visitarlos.

-¿Y eso?

-Se ve los padres están divorciados y la custodia del muchacho paso a manos de su yerno… con el que nunca se llevaron bien.-explico sin muchas ganas.- Como las propiedades de los abuelos están bastante lejos de la metrópoli el padre se niega a traerlo en coche. Además no ve bien que su hijo se relacione con ellos. Así que ese par de viejos encontró la solución en las excursiones escolares.

-¿Por que me cuenta esto?

-Necesidad. El alumno en cuestión esta excluido de la visita…

-¿Excluido?

_A mí siempre me dejan de lado. Siempre soy excluido de una forma o de otra._

**¿Por que justo ahora me venían esas palabras de Mattew a la mente? **

Por primera vez me volví a mirar al profesor Oliver. Mi rostro debía ser un poema lleno de caos y confusión.

-Si. Los abuelos están en una granja en… ¿Ottawa? No me acuerdo bien.-el escoses dio una calada antes de continuar.-No llegaran hasta la tarde. Pero por si las moscas se ha decidido que el chico se quede esperando contigo. Para que no se aburra y que los propietarios luego no se quejen que dejamos a su "niñito del alma" solo y desatendido.

¿Ottawa? ¿Eran canadienses? La cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. Una pequeña casi minúscula brecha de esperanza se abrió.

Pero un momento… Él tenía un hermano gemelo y por lo que Kirkland había dejado entrever el chico en cuestión era hijo único. No preguntaría nada del muchacho. Ella solo quería saber una respuesta. Trago con dificultad su propia saliva y se decidió a efectuar esa pregunta. Esa que le carcomía por dentro. Sabía que era arriesgado pero debía… no necesitaba desesperadamente hacerla. El corazón le latía con fuerza y su voz hizo temblar las primeras palabras.

-¿Señor Kirkland donde esta…?

De repente se escucho el sonido de cristal rompiéndose seguido de un tumulto de gritos. Como un rayo el docente salio disparado hacía el origen del ruido. Tenía experiencia con esos chicos y sabía que esa combinación de sonidos no era nada bueno. Ella se quedo con la clave de la pregunta danzando en sus labios.

-¿… Mattew?

,-o-,

Por una extraña razón no quería moverse. No sentía ni siquiera la malsana curiosidad humana haciéndole cosquillas por dentro. Solo se obligo a avanzar cuando los gritos del escoses llegaron a sus oídos. Gritaba su nombre.

-¡Yekaterina! ¡Ven rápido, joder! ¡Que tenemos un herido!

Mi paso era lento. No creía que fuera demasiada la emergencia. Como máximo un corte o una caída. Estaba sumida en un estado en que nada le importaba.

Se sintió nostálgica por un momento.

Hacía tanto que no sentía eso…

-Maldito Williams por que siempre tienes que salir herido tu…

Sin proponérselo Oliver Kirkland había pronunciado una de las pocas palabras que podían devolver el funcionamiento al sistema vital de la ucraniana.

Apresuro su paso. Casi corría y el sonido de sus pechos le era bastante molesto. En medio de esa carrera recupero el color de sus mejillas, otra vez teñidas de color rosado y sus ojos su vivacidad inicial.

Y su sonrisa… Ay… Su sonrisa volvió cuando vio al joven canadiense en el suelo agarrándose el tobillo con una mueca de dolor.

Tuvo que mantener la compostura y utilizar todo su auto control para no lanzarse a abrazarlo. Sus mirada se nublo un poco por el liquido salado que amenazaba en salir de su cuerpo y decender por sus mejillas.

En ese mismo momento se percato de algo.

Algo que amenazaba con complicarlo todo…

O por el contrario de arreglarlo.

Pero de un hecho que no dejaría nada ni nadie indiferente.

-o-

-Ya era hora mujer. Ven aquí que esto parece serio.

Se acerco con paso rápido a su lado y se arrodillo para ver mejor a su paciente.

-Venga Mattew déjame ver.-Le dije de forma dulce a lo que el me contesto con una sonrisa de disculpa y un mirada que me izo estremecer de arriba a bajo. Una mirada que inconcientemente decía "Te quiero".

Esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado del mensaje en los ojos del chico y de su repentino sonrojo se inclino para observar el tobillo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio un corte en el pie y el músculo hinchado.

-¿Que-e ha pasado Mattew?

-Eh…-El desvió la mirada intento evitar la pregunta.

-Por lo que se ve se ha metido en una pelea.-Contesto por el chico el profesor. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. "¿Mattew en una pelea?"Antes que pudiera preguntar con quien Oliver señalo con la cabeza a un chico albino quien tenía el labio partido y que dentro de un rato gozaría de un hematoma en el ojo izquierdo.- Los que estaban jugando a futbol rompieron el cristal. Por desgracia Williams se cortó con uno durante la pelea y de paso piso mal y cayó al suelo.

-Tiene mu-u-cha información…

-Llevo rato esperando que llegara.-Contesto con un deje de malicia el profesor.- Casi me da tiempo de tomar un té.

-Lo… lo siento.

-Déjese de disculpas y ayúdeme a cargar a Williams hasta la cafetería. El otro se ha negado a aceptar atención médica.-El docente se levanto y con cuidado alzo al chico del suelo.-Luego Williams será todo suyo para que haga… lo que sea que hagáis.

Inconcientemente ambos se sonrojaron. Aunque las palabras del hombre tenían un significado puramente profesional la pareja había visto un doble sentido abrumador. Casi temiendo que el escoses hubiera descubierto cualquier dato sobre su relación se dirigieron a la cabaña más cercana. De ella salió una mujer a limpiar los cristales rotos que se horrorizo al ver a Mattew cojo.

_-¡Mon dieu Mattieu! ¿Que es que'l…?_

_-Ce n'est rien Tante. Ne te préoccupe pas._

La mujer dejo la escombra y nos siguió hasta dentro de la cafetería. Con bastante vergüenza la ucraniana le pidió si le podía traer el botiquín a lo que ella asintió enérgica y se fue a buscar su pedido.

-_Holy shit_. Ahora tendremos problemas. Escúchame Williams por que no lo repetiré.-El profesor apunto con el dedo al menor.- Cuando lleguemos al colegio Weillschmidt y tú iréis directos al despacho del director. _Shit_.

Y sin más se retiro. Caminaba con las piernas abiertas, airado y soltando improverbios a cada paso. Cuando ambos ya lo perdieron de vista no pudieron evitar reírse de él. Fue una risa suave, melodiosa, que juntaba ambas voces en una sonata perfecta. Las risas no pararon hasta la llegada de la mujer de antes quien ahora cargaba con un botiquín que parecía bastante pesado.

-Aqu…í esta el bo…botiquín.-le entrego el dispensario a la ucraniana y se dedico a mirar de forma penetrante al pobre canadiense. Este no pudo soportar por mucho tiempo esa mirada, que a Yekaterina se le hacía bastante conocida, y abrió la boca para justificarse.

-Yo… esto… Fue un accidente. _Ce n'est rien_.

-_Je suis desole Mattieu!-_El chico se encogió frente el "grito" de la mayor.- _Une bataille! À quoi tu pensais?_

_-Pardone moi Tante._-Mattew se inclino pidiendo disculpas.- _Je… Je ne sabeins pas que'l que je…_

_-Ohh… quand le grand-père s'informera…_-la cara de la mujer ¿francesa? Detonaba una cierta satisfacción. Como si ver al muchacho así le hiciera mucha gracia o estuviera disfrutando de eso.- _Il se rendra il raconte que tu n'es pas un ange._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que je sois un ange, Tante_.-Contestó con gesto desafiante.

La mujer hizo un ruido extraño con la lengua. Su posado seguro y decidido se desvaneció en cuando recordó que seguía allí. Con un pésimo inglés se despidió e informo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa ella estaría en su despacho. Cuando se hubo retirado me permití dirigirle una mirada interrogativa al menor.

-Disculpa. Desde que me conoce que dice que soy un "lobo con piel de cordero".-rió un poco y yo lo acompañe dándome cuenta que esa era un magnifica descripción para el adolescente. Pero ella tenía un mejor.

-Yo siempre te he considerado un oso. De pequeño son muy monos y de adultos son hermosos. Su belleza ralla a su peligrosidad. Si te acercas demasiado…-Poco a poco se había ido inclinando hacía el chico. Sus rostros solo estaban a pocos centímetros. Él se mantuvo quieto esperando que ella siguiera con la aproximación.-Te puedes llegar a convertir en su presa.

Su voz salió con un tono sensual. Su aliento rozaba los labios del otro. Mattew estaba ansioso esperando un beso. Los había anhelado mucho y solo habían pasado sin verse unos pocos días. Pero en lugar de recibir esa muestra de cariño sintió un escozor en su tobillo. Una mueca se coló en los labios del canadiense.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?-preguntó entre concentrada y divertida Yekaterina.

-Mi tía Sofie. ¡Ahh!-se quejó por el contacto del alcohol en la herida.

-¿Tu tía?

-Si. Este complejo es de _mon grands-pères_.-La ucraniana se sorprendió en oír eso. Ya se había imaginado que podía ser así pero termino descartando la.

-¿Que hace en este parque? ¿También esta de visita?

-Casi todos sus hijas y sus yernos trabajan aquí. Es la forma de mis abuelos de mantener la familia unida.-río el canadiense.- Cuando aún vivía con mi madre pasábamos todos los ratos libres en este complejo. Ella… se encargaba del cuidado de los oseznos.-una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en sus labios.-Ella decía que eran las criaturas más hermosas del planeta y solía prometerme que iríamos al norte a ver los osos polares. Una vez nos enviaron un osezno de oso polar. Mi madre le puso un nombre raro y complicado. Creo que se llamaba Kumakichi. ¿O era Kumanjiro? No me acuerdo. Me pasaba el día con ambos hasta que… Tuvimos que enviar a Kuma a una reserva cerca del polo.

-Vaya… Es… Es la primera vez que me hablas de tu familia.

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez. Tú tampoco me hablas de tu familia.

-¡Cla-claro que si! ¡Si siempre te cuento cosas de mis hermanos!

-Yo no digo de tus hermanos. ¿Tendrás más familia aparte de ellos verdad?

La ucraniana lo miro por un momento. Parecía una niña pequeña a quien le acababan de preguntar la parte de la lección que no se sabía. Era pura confusión.

-¿Más familia?

De repente empezó a sonar la bien conocida melodía de llamada de los Nokia. Casi parecía que la musiquilla canturreara que estaban llamando a tu teléfono. Yekaterina tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta que era su móvil el que estaba sonando. Al ver el numero se levanto y entre disculpas se alejo un poco para contestar.

-¿Emma? Como es que… Si lo se pero hoy no…

El canadiense identifico de seguida a la chica nombrada. Se trataba de Emma, una mujer rubia de origen belga y la antigua compañera de curso de Yaky. Según le había contado estudiaron medicina juntas… pero terminaron en ramas distintas por motivos que nunca le había llegado a comentar. Su pareja opto por la enfermería mientras que la otra…

-Te he dicho que hoy no puedo ir a visitarte.

Creo que dijo que estudiaba para ser… era algo que termina con "–óloga"…

Juraría que era cardióloga. La verdad debía admitir que le daba un poco de pena el oír las historias universitarias de Yaky. No era por nada personal solo… que ella parecía siempre tan feliz en esas épocas y ahora…

Él la veía siempre muy contenta pero sus hermanos le habían comentado que cada vez costaba más sacarle una sonrisa. Sabía por Annya que el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres andaba cerca y eso le afectaba más a la mayor que a los demás. Por eso la quería hacer la reír y ser feliz.

_¿Por que tiene que ser tan difícil ser felices?_

-Te llamare mañana. Si, tranquila dale recuerdos a tu hermano de mi parte. Adiós.

-Emma… van… ¿Hermeit?-pregunte con algo de duda. El apellido era extranjero con una connotación alemana y nunca se le dio bien el alemán. ¿O era holandés?- ¿Que quería? ¿Reunión de amigas?

-Más o menos.-contestó con una sonrisa misteriosa dando por zanjado el tema.- Ahora me dirás por que te peleaste con ese chico.

-No parece una pregunta.

-Y no lo es.

-No fue nada. Ni siquiera… No fue por nada…. Simplemente… Eh… No… yo…

-De acuerdo.-le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora. Tenía experiencia con sus hermanos: Si lo presionaba demasiado no diría nada. Debía darle tiempo. Por ahora no lo molestaría con ese tema, ya se enteraría de el porque de la pelea. Sino era por él sería por Oliver Kirkland. Además había otra pregunta que se moría por hacerle.- Entonces contéstame a esto. ¿Por que no estabas en el autocar?

-Ah.-pareció sorprendido y se sonrojo. Aunque ya sabía que ella lo podía ver, le seguía alegrando que se acordara de él. Seguro que fue la única que se dio cuenta.-Mi tía apareció de sorpresa ayer por la noche. No sabes el susto que nos dio. Entro, cogió mi ropa del armario y me sacó de la casa en pijama. Mi padre y mi hermano salieron a mi defensa, un hecho insólito, y bueno… La tía Nuri siempre a sido la más temperamental… y también la que mas odia a _Dad_. Así que le pego una bofetada a papa y me secuestro.-soltó una risa bastante débil.

-¿Tu tía? ¿Esa mujer?-pregunto asombrada. Sabía que la parte materna de la familia de Mattew no se llevaba bien con la paterna pero no sabía hasta ese punto. Aunque claro estaba… ella solo tenía esa información gracias a su hermana y por la reciente charla con Kirkland.

-No esa es mi tía Sofie. Mi tía Nuri es una de las guías. Cuando terminen la visita te la presento si quieres.

-El… el señor… el señor Kirkland me ha contado que…

La calló con un beso. Fue algo extraño. Mattew nunca había sentido esa necesidad. Hasta hacía poco creía que solo hablar con ella era suficiente. El mantener un mínimo contacto. Ahora sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca. Quería amarrarla a su lado y no dejarla ir. Quizás, pensó, esto es realmente estar enamorado. Esa dependencia a su sonrisa, a sus ojos, a su risa… Ese agobio que sentía cuando se despedían, el dolor y la tristeza que le invadían cuando no se veían.

Yelaterina estaba cambiando su mundo.

Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Él estaba listo para dejarlo cambiar.

Hoy mismo daría ese paso.

Pero ahora se encontraba besándola, hallando ese contacto que tanto anhelaba. Necesitaba sentirla a su lado.

-Te amo.

Al separarse, de los labios de ambos salieron esas palabras. Ellos se sonrojaron por ellas y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita tonta por su culpa. Se amaban. Ambos se amaban.

La felicidad aveces es tan absurda que con solo 2 palabras, con solo 5 letras, se puede conseguir.

-o-

Gilbert Weillschmidt era una persona con orgullo. ¡Era genial por todos los pollos! ¿Quien no estaría orgulloso de su propia genialidad? Por eso no llegaba ha entender que hubiera desalmados ciegos que no comprendieran su grandeza. Lo que nunca creyó era que _Birdie_ no comprendiera ese comentario. ¡Por Fritz! ¡Él era genial y todo lo que salía de su boca era asombroso! No podía, no más bien no quería, comprender por que el otro lo había golpeado.

Y el hecho de tener a sus dos mejores amigos a su lado… aguantándose las ganas de reír, sin ningún éxito cabe decir, no ayudaba. Para nada. ¿Donde coño quedaban las dulces palabras que se decían en sus borracheras? Esa que nunca lo juzgarían, que estarían a su lado frente a los problemas y sobre todo… ¡que no se reirían en su puñetera cara de sus problemas!

-¡¿Podéis parar de reír _Saukerls_!

-Oh venga amigo.-El español ya no aguantaba de pie. Le empezaba a doler la barriga del esfuerzo. El tener que aguantarse la risa puede a llegar a ser muy doloroso.- Tienes que reconocer que tubo su gracia.

-_Oui mon ami_. El hecho que Mattieu te cierre la boca de un puñetazo… no el que golpee a cualquier persona ya es insólito. Normalmente es el golpeado. Además sus músculos son como los de una niñita.

-¿Pero no ves lo fuerte que golpea?-el alemán se señalo el ojo morado.- Parecen de niña pero no lo son. Yo creo que a heredado la fuerza bruta de Alfred.

-Gilbert no puede haber heredado la fuerza bruta de su hermano, si a caso de su padre.

-¡Deja de puntualizar Antonio! ¡Que tú aun crees en papa Noel!

-Yo nunca he creído en ese viejo gordo.-El español se dejo caer agotado en el suelo.- Papa Noel no existe son los Reyes Magos que traen regalos a los buenos cristianos en su regreso de tierra santa. Si no somos buenos con el prójimo, Dios se enfada y pide a los reyes que no te traigan regalos… ¡o peor aún carbón!

-En serio Antonio… ¿Que _saurkel_ te a puesto eso en la cabeza?

-Mi bisabuela de Granada solía contármelo cuando la iba a visitar a la residencia.

Antes que Gilbert pudiera replicar o decir algún comentario en contra de la pobre bisabuela del español un grito lo sobresalto. Alguien estaba gritando su apellido a pleno pulmón. Y ese hecho… combinado con esa voz… no era para nada un buen augurio.

-¡Weillschmidt!

Si llegara a estar de pie y sin el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes Gilbert hubiera salido corriendo. Pero como se encontraba en el suelo y con múltiples magulladuras no pudo más que rezar a Dios por su salvación. Y es que Annya Babrinsky, conocida como la _bruja roja del este_, se le acercaba con porte amenazante y una mirada que detonaba un fuerte sentimiento de furia.

-¡A-annya! ¿Que tal estas mujer?- _Porque tuve que tartamudear._ La verdad es que de cerca no se parecía tanto a su hermano, pero quizás esa diferencia era lo que más le asustaba. Él sabía que Iván no le haría daño… aparte del que pudiera ocasionar en sus intentos para que _fuera uno con Iván._

-Quería ver más de cerca el mapa que ha hecho Matty en tu cara.-Una sonrisa infantil se coló en los labios de la chica. Esa misma sonrisa que su gemelo adoraba usar y que ya se había convertido en el símbolo de los Babrinsky.-Tienes suerte que Mattew se me adelantara.

-¿Adelantarse? ¿Que quieres…?-El resto de la pregunta fue sonoramente mutilada por una bofetada. Annya era famosa por su derecha de oro. Sintió su mandíbula desplazarse y un fuerte sabor metálico. _Mierda. Se me ha vuelto a abrir la herida del labio._

-¿Pero que haces Brabisnky?-Mis amigos corrieron a auxiliarme. Le ardía toda la cara. Además había recibido el golpe en el mismo perfil donde descansaba el ojo dañado.

-Quiero que se retracte de sus palabras.-La mirada fría de la rusa heló la sangre de los presentes.

-¿Annya no crees que es suficiente? Ya ha recibido suficiente por un simple comentario.

-Si hubieran insultado a tu familia harías lo mismo Hahn. Pide disculpas por los comentarios que has hecho sobre mi hermana, Weillschmidt.

-¿Tu hermana? Pero si yo no he dicho nada de la loca de Natalia.

-No hablo de ella. Sino de mi hermana mayor. _La enfermera pechugona_.-la chica escupió con asco esas palabras a los pies del albino que empezaba a comprender la situación.-Discúlpate Weillschmidt.

-0-

-Gilbert…

-¿Eh?

Yekaterina levanto la vista para observar a su pareja. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio mientras la enfermera se dedicaba a vendar el tobillo hinchado. Mattew ni siquiera la miraba y tenía los puños cerrados.

-Gilbert ha comenzado a decir tonterías como siempre. Ha empezado a preguntar quien eras. Se ha enterado que eras la enfermera y… Ha dicho…-apretó más sus puños hasta marcar los tendones. Un símbolo inequívoco de su rabia contenida.-…cosas horribles de ti. Annya también estaba por allí. Lo he golpeado yo antes que ella se metiera. Gilbert es mi amigo pero a veces es un autentico gilipollas, por eso prefiero cerrarle yo la boca. Además Annya no se puede permitir otro castigo. Tú te hubieras puesto triste.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Mattew la miro. Con determinación y el mismo mensaje inconsciente que le había visto momentos antes.

-Estoy orgulloso de haber le partido el labio. Así con suerte a partir de ahora piensa más antes de hablar.

-¿Te has… te has peleado… Por…? La mayor se sintió ridícula en ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.- Déjalo, es una estupidez.

-¿De verdad crees que yo… no pelearía para defenderte? Lo he hecho y lo volvería hacer. Por muchos problemas que me acosione.

La ucraniana abrió los ojos sorprendida. El canadiense se acerco a la mujer y la abrazó. Su rostro quedo escondido en su abdomen. Se sentía calido. Por una extraña razón, Matew sintió que era el mejor abrazó que le podía dar en ese momento a la mayor. Con cuidado beso su vientre antes de hablar.

-Eres… la persona más importante para mi Yekaterina Babrinsky. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Mattew…

Antes de que la pareja pudiera volverse a besar, la puerta de entrada se abrió de un portazo asustándolos a ambos. Oliver Kirkland volvía a entrar en la estancia. Su cara era de un color escarlata subido de tono a conjunto con su pelo. Estaba furioso.

-¡Malditas guías! ¡Podemos empezar de una vez!-Golpeo con insistencia una de las puertas de los despachos.- Me gustaría empezar antes que el efecto Lorinatis pase y Babrinsky decida matar a Weillschmidt.- la ucraniana se alarmo al oír esas palabras.- _Holy shit_. No se que ha dicho ese idiota que todo el mundo quiere matarlo. Malditos criajos de mierda… Dejan mi reputación por el suelo. Yo no me metí en la enseñanza para esto. ¡No soy una maldita canguro! Además el maldito de Andersen me ha ganado la apuesta. Deben estar compinchados porque sino…

-Lo sentimos Mesier Kirkland.-un grupo de personas salió del despacho. La mayoría de las mujeres se parecían entre si. Una de ellas se decidió a interrumpir el monologo de sandeces del docente.- Ahora mismo empezaremos la visita. Solo necesitamos que se dividan en varios…

-¡Ya era hora! Ya están en grupos no se preocupen.

-Oh. Que eficaz. ¿Le apetece unirse a sus alumnos o prefiere descansar?

-¿Descansar? ¿Con esos niñatos sueltos?-soltó una carcajada.- Imposible _my Lady. _Sería como intentar vestir una mona de seda. Por muy bien que la vistas mona se queda. Esos vándalos por mucha confianza que les des no dejan de ser vándalos. Y es mejor tener todos los ojos posibles siempre puestos en ellos.

-Vaya. Que opinión más alegre tiene de sus alumnos. Yo creo que ningún niño nunca puede ser un vándalo, solo son personitas incomprendidas.

-Me alegra que piense eso. Ojala piense lo mismo al terminar la visita. Permítame recordarle que son adolescentes y que usted aun no les ha visto en acción.

-Tranquilícese.-la mujer le sonrió intentando contagiar su tranquilidad al profesor. Dio un par de indicaciones en francés y dos de sus acompañantes sacaron unos bastones con un aro en la punta.- ¿Ha visto nunca uno de estos? Actualmente los de la perrera lo usan para atrapar animales en la calle. Nosotros lo usamos para controlar las especies que habitan en nuestra reserva. No tratamos habitualmente con humanos, lo sé, pero si tan "_malvados_" son sus alumnos sabremos controlarnos.

Kirkland parecía sorprendido frente a esos artefactos. Ahora empezaba a comprender por que el señor Jones no deseaba que su hijo se relacionara con ellos. ¡Estaban locos! Aunque si esa locura les permitía controlar a sus chicos… El haría los oídos sordos por una vez.

-Haced lo que les parezca.

La mujer rubia asintió complacida de recibir aprobación. En francés ordeno a los demás que empezaran a desalojar la sala. Fue en ese momento en que se fijo en Mattew y en Yekaterina, quienes habían seguido atentos la conversación, ja con una distancia prudente entre ellos. Le pidió con buenas palabras a Oliver Kirkland que fuera saliendo, que ahora le alcanzaría y se dirigió hacía el canadiense.

-Así que es verdad lo que dice Sofie.-Miro a la ucraniana y le planto unos besos en la mejilla al tiempo que se presentaba.- Me llamo Nuria. Soy la tía de Mattieu. Encantada de conocerte.

-Yo soy Yekaterina Brabinsky, la enfermera del centro.- Esa mujer rubia se parecía mucho a Mattew. Incluso tenía su mismo color de ojos. Le devolvió la sonrisa nerviosa, pensando que nunca se acostumbraría a ciertas costumbres europeas.-El placer es mió. Estoy feliz de conocer alguien de la familia de Mattew aparte de su hermano.

-Me imagino. Alfred por desgracia se parece demasiado a su padre. Es un autentico dolor de muelas. ¿Verdad?

_-¡Tante Nuri!_

-Tranquilo Mattew. A Alfred no lo trato mucho. Es a Mattew con quién acostumbro a pasar mi tiempo.

-Y mejor que no te relaciones con mi hermano, Yaky.

-Oh venga. Tu hermano es… -contesto la ucraniana buscando un adjetivo positivo sobre el americano. Y no fue fácil contando que casi todas las opiniones que le llegaban del chico eran negativas. - ¿energético?

-Buena descripción. Aunque yo le llamaría zopenco hiperactivo.-Rió por lo bajo la tía del Canadiense.- Por lo que veo ustedes dos tienen muy buena relación.

Esa afirmación puso en alerta a ambos.

-Es que-e-e Mattew es amigo de mi hermana pequeña. Además suele visi-si-tarme bastante en la enfermería.

-Me lo imagino.-una sonrisa gatuna se perfilo en sus labios.- Nunca fue un niño demasiado afortunado en ese aspecto. Aunque veo que si lo es en otro. Lamento que deba quedarse con mi sobrino. La visita le hubiera encantado.

-Yo también lo creo. Pero no me importa. Mattew es una gran compañía. Aparte… Quizás algún día vuelva de visita...

-Eso espero _Madame_. Mattieu no hagas el tonto mientras no estamos.-La mujer se giró dispuesta a irse. Pero antes volvió a dirigirse a su sobrino.- Por cierto las llaves del cercado "M" están en esa habitación… por si te interesa. Au Revoir mon petit.

-o-

Gilbert Weillschmidt era una persona con orgullo. Un orgullo más grande que sus supuestos "5 metros". Por eso se negaba a aceptar ayuda médica. Él no era un cobarde. No señor. El hecho que hubiera huido a la más minima posibilidad no implicaba que era un cobarde. ¡Eso solo demostraba que tenía instinto de supervivencia!

Escondido como estaba, dio gracias a Dios por haber enviado a Toris a parar la pelea. Los profesores solían llamarlo el "efecto Lorinatis". El lituano, por una extraña razón, parecía absorber la energía negativa que desprendía Annya. La volvía… un ser tímido, coqueto y a veces un tanto bobalicón. Casi parecía una chica.

Bueno Annya "supuestamente" era una "chica". A veces había considerado la posibilidad de que ella y la húngara fueran unas Drag Queens. ¡Eran demasiado masculinas! Exceptuando claro los pechos y el momento flácido que tenían con sus "chicos". No tenía nada en contra de Toris, aparte que se relacionaba demasiado con Feliks y, bueno, un par de asuntos del pasado. Era buen tipo y lamentaba que estuviera saliendo con la hermana de Iván, lo que estaría sufriendo el pobre…

Pero el "chico" de la húngara era otra questión… No era otro que el músico afeminado Roderick Edelstein del primero de bachillerato B. ¡_Mein Gott_! Era un maldito aristócrata. Y lo peor de todo es que Elizabeth bebía los vientos por él. ¿Que tenía él que no tenía su grandiosa persona? Eli debería de estar enamorada del asombroso Gilbert y no del nenaza de Roderich.

-Anda estás aquí Gilbert. ¡Annya lo he…!

Y hablando de la marimacha esta acababa de dar con su escondite.

-¡Pero quieres callarte!-Con un empujón la obligue a entrar en mi "escondrijo". Una madriguera (aunque era demasiado grande) escondida tras un árbol.-No quiero que rebeles mi brillante escondite.

-¿Brillante? ¡Si se te ve el pelo desde donde están todos!

-Bah. ¿Que quieres mujer?

El alemán cruzó los brazos y aparto la mirada. La húngara lo había descubierto. Le daba mucha rabia. ¡Ahora no podría saltarse la visita!

Elizabeth observo al chico. Las heridas que Annya le había hecho no eran, por suerte, nada grabes, las peores eran las que le había infringido Mattew.

Por suerte Toris llego a tiempo, un poco más y Annya le hubiera roto algún hueso. El señor Oliver era muy listo. Ahora agradecía su precaución de trasladar al lituano del grupo de Andersen a la clase C en las salidas escolares.

-Solo quería ver como te ha quedado la cara.– Acerco su mano al rostro del otro.-Ese par han hecho un buen trabajo.

-¡Au! Pero no me toques. La _schlampe _de Annya ha pegado con toda su fuerza.

-Eso te pasa por insultar a su hermana.

-¡No sabía que era su hermana!

-¿Te acuestas con Iván y no conoces su familia?

Oh. Allí había salido el "tema". La chica lo miraba dolida, resentida y quizás… ¿eran celos eso que le parecía ver? La verdad es que no se esperaba esa reacción cuando le contó lo de Iván. Aunque que… ¡Ella le había obligado a explicárselo! Se imaginaba una reacción más… propia de la húngara. Chillando y pidiendo detalles con cara de pervertida. No esa expresión que ahora le volvía a dedicar.

-Haver Eli… solo fue una vez.-sin saber bien porque se encontró sonrojado buscando una escusa. Quizás más para si mismo que no para la muchacha. Algo que le ayudará a olvidar o comprender ese "error".- Era la fiesta de Francis y estaba borracho. Ya sabes como soy cuando me emborracho, necesito alguien que tome decisiones por mí. El problema fue que confíe en Iván y su "_vamos a ser uno con Iván_". Ya le deje claro que solo fue efecto del alcohol y no se volvería… ¿Por qué te cuento esto? No es mi culpa que te pongas celosa cuando no somos nada. Tú mantienes relaciones con el nenaza de Edelstein y yo no…

-Gilbert eres idiota.-La húngara le pego con un objeto que sacó de su mochila. Su inseparable sartén. Pero luego se arrepintió ya que había conseguido lo que ni el chico rubio ese ni Annya habían podido lograr. El alemán se encontraba inconsciente a sus pies con un chichón en medio de su cabellera platina.

-o-

-Vaya así que también es su culpa que Vannya este deprimido.

-¿Tu hermano esta deprimido?

La rusa estaba esperando en el exterior de la cueva junto a Toris. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos entrelazadas. Elizabeth los observo con ternura mientras sacaba arrastrando de la cueva el cuerpo del ególatra alemán.

-Maldito Gilbert…

-No te pongas así Eli.

-Los chicos son unos idiotas… No te ofendas Toris.

-Tranquila.-El lituano sonrió rompiendo la tensión y se ofreció voluntario a llevar a Gilbert a la espalda. Se adelantó a las chicas tal como su novia le había pedido. Ella le había dicho que tenía que hablar con la otra chica algo muy importante.

Annya no izo ningún intento de seguir a su novio que se dirigía hacia los demás alumnos y Elizabeth la miró curiosa.

La rusa por fin se había decidido a hacer su movimiento.

-Eli… ¿Aún te dedicas a espiar a la gente?

-¡Yo no…!-la húngara se sonrojo. Primero trató de negarlo pero luego recordó que Annya fue su "cliente" tiempo atrás, cuando aún no salía con Toris, y que gracias a ella se pudo comprar esa cámara de última tecnología.- A Roderich no le parecía correcto, así que lo deje cuando empezamos a salir.

-¿Querías volver al servició activo?

-¿Me estás proponiendo un trabajo?-Ella asintió.-¿Sabes que tendrás que correr con los gastos verdad? ¿Y que mis servicios no son precisamente baratos?

-Estoy dispuesta. Necesito una información y tu eras a la única que se lo puedo confiar.

La húngara se quedo un momento pensando. No quería decepcionar a Roderich pero Annya debía estar desesperada si acudía a pedir ayuda a ella y no a la vietnamita, su mejor amiga, o el Lituano, su novio. Además sentía como algo en su interior le exigiera aceptar correr el riesgo y hacer ese trabajo que tanto le gustaba.

-¿De que iría el trabajo?

La rusa sonrió un poco y le entrego un sobre.

-Mi hermana mayor parece ser que esta en una relación. Me gustaría que descubrieras con quién.

-¿Tu hermana tiene novio?-Elizabeth se sorprendió. No era que la enfermera fuera fea, al contrarío, era hermosa, solo que ella era tan tímida y sus hermanos tan sobre protectores que le extrañaba que hubiera encontrado a ese alguien, eso si no le extrañaba en absoluto que lo hubiera mantenido en secreto.-Eso es una buena noticia. ¿Por qué quieres que lo encuentre?

-Por que ese tipo ha arruinado la vida de mí hermana.

La húngara sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda ante la fría y llena de odio mirada de la rusa. Abrió el sobre y al ver su contenido comprendió el motivo.

Su misión era encontrar un hombre, seguramente de entre 25 a 30 años, que esta saliendo con Yekaterina Babrinsky, y comunicar se lo a una loca dispuesta a matar lo. Se encogió de hombros, si ese hombre se lo merecía, ella haría oídos sordos.

Mientras Annya le pagase y pudiera por su aniversario regalarle ese estuche de violín que tanto quería a su novio, todo estaría bien.

Sellado el trato, ambas se pusieron a andar. Cuando llegaron con el resto, el profesor Oliver estaba gritando y a señalando a los distintos guías.

-¡Venga reuníos! ¡Que empieza la visita y no tratéis de escaquearos que pasamos lista! Cada grupo con un monitor. Y nada de peleas por los hombres, chicas. Francis, Antonio y Gilbert ustedes con la señorita Nuria. Esta mujer ha prometido teneros a raya.

La mujer les saludo con una sonrisa coqueta. Muy… Francesa. El escoses se volvió a dirigir a uno de sus alumnos pero esta vez como amigos en lugar de docente.

Aun había una apuesta que le podía ganar a Andersen.

-¿Que me dices Francis? ¿Te atreves?

-Oh.-el francés se relamió los labios.- Acepto el desafío_, professeur. Mais il lui ressemblera cher. Sans châtiment pour aucun._

-Que sí.-Carraspeó molesto prometiéndole que no habría represalias.- Anda vete ya.-El docente lo empujo y el francés lo interpreto como el disparo de inició. Se acerco a la mujer y con su mejor encanto le beso la mano.

_-Bonjour. Je m'apelle Francis. Enchanté_

_- Également Francis. Je suis madame Nuria. -_le sonrío picara_.- Tu le faisant chantage à un professeur... Très mal, galant._

El francés sonrió ante la provocación de la mayor. Francis adoraba los desafíos, además eso lo hacía para ayudar a Oliver Kirkland, si le permitía ganar la apuesta el docente le debería un gran favor.

Nuria le guiñó el ojo coqueta, se volvió diciendo que la siguieran para empezar ja la visita. El francés observo como movía el trasero con una sonrisa lasciva.

Esa mujer era francesa… Y el nunca se había ligado a una mujer adulta francesa. Esto prometía… Ser realmente divertido.

-o-

Mientras la mente de Bonefoi se iba a senderos censurados y los demás alumnos se distribuían entre los diferentes guías, a un par de casernas de allí, Yekaterina ayudaba a Mattew ha andar.

El joven había insistido que debían ir a un sitio lo antes posible. Justo después que su tía dejará la sala, se había levantado de golpe y había terminado en el suelo por culpa del tobillo torcido. Yekaterina tubo que auxiliarlo y Mattew, con una cabezonería que competía con la de su gemelo, la había convencido para ir a buscar unas llaves e ir al cercado "M" que había mencionado la señorita Nuri.

-Me quieres decir… ¿Por que debemos ir ahí?

-Esta mañana te envíe un mensaje. Le tuve que suplicar a mis tías para que me dejaran preparártela.

La ucraniana se sobresalto. ¿La sorpresa? ¿Era eso? Esa misma mañana se le hacía muy distante. Llegaron a una valla y se pararon frente a una puerta de roble. Con cuidado Mattew introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

-Antes te he contado que mi madre trabajo aquí. Ella tenía un cercado asignado al que yo adoraba ir de pequeño.-Empujo la puerta, permitiendo el paso de ambos a un precioso prado con diferentes árboles de colores otoñales. En medio de aquel prado había una mesa. No estaba muy bien puesta, pero los manteles de papel y los vasos infantiles no lograban estropear el bello conjunto de la escena.-Dijiste que te gustaría que algún día fuéramos a comer juntos. Ya se que no es un restaurante y que es temprano, pero conociéndote se que no habrás desayunado.

-Esto es…-Yekaterina sintió como se le nublaba la vista.-lo más bonito que han hecho nunca por mí.

Mattew le sonrió. Se acercaron a la mesa y haciendo equilibrios a la patacoja, como todo un caballero Mattew ayudo a sentarse a su amada. Una vez sentado, de debajo la mesa sacó una botella de Champán que sirvió en unos vasos de Mickey y Minnie Mouse. Entre risas comieron, hablaron y se besaron.

Yekaterina sentía que no podía ser más feliz. Al terminar con el postre, unos panqueques caseros, Mattew le cogió la mano, acariciandola. Él sentía un nudo en su garganta y ella poco a poco se fue contagiando de los nervios de su pareja. Con un suspiro y venciendo a sus miedos, la dulce voz de Mattew inició su discurso.

-Yekaterina Babrisnky. Se que soy joven e inexperto, que te puedo meter en muchos problemas y que nuestra relación puede ser vista como un gran error. Lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano y evitarnos problemas.-Yekaterina se tensó.- Pero soy muy egoísta y no deseo separarme de ti, ningún momento, día o segundo. Aunque se que esto ahora es imposible por tus hermanos pero… Lo más probable es que me digas que "no" pero mi corazón me obliga a preguntártelo. Si me rechazas lo entenderé y no volveré a insistir. Te lo prometo.

La ucraniana la miró nerviosa. Él la estaba sonriendo de una forma tan hermosa y lo quería tanto que nunca lo pudo rechazar. Por mucho miedo que le dieron las siguientes palabras del canadiense.

* * *

¿Bueno que les ha parecido? Ya se que lo deje con intriga, pero en primera instancia quería cortar este capítulo en tres partes y creedme dejar la intriga en la desaparición de Mattew hubiera sido peor xD

Por cierto las frases en francés son de Google y básicamente es la tia Sofie haciendo como Candace de Phineas y Ferb diciendo: "Oh… cuando el abuelo se entere. Sabrá que no eres un angel" y lo demás se explica ja creo.

Nuria era mi profesora de Frances en la ESO. Era rubia, pechugona y era de Montpellier una ciudad del Sur de Francia. Cuando vi a la nyo de Francis vi a mi profe de joven así que por eso NyoFrancia la tía de Mattew se llama Nuria xD Ah y lo que dice Antonio sobre los reyes se lo oí decir una vez a una mujer mayor a su nieta por la calle o.O

¡Es verdad! En el capitulo pasado abrí un concurso :3 Aunque pedí el secreto todo el mundo que participo me dijo objetos :S hubo quién se acerco mucho pero al decir un objeto que no era pues… no se si darlo por valido. Así que…

Cambio! (aunque si alguien acierta el objeto también ganara algo xD)

Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Qué le ha propuesto Mattew a la dulce ucraniana? :D

El secreto de Yaky y la respuesta se rebelaran el próximo capitulo! En el que también saldrá su amiga Emma :3 quién tiene mucho que ver en el secreto xD

¿Un rewiew por favor? *ojitos del gato de Shrek*

P.D. Gracias LovinaxTonio95 por avisarme que el capitulo estaba doble! gracias!


	6. ¿Legal?

Hola! Siento haberme tardado tanto :S Pero es que entre el colegio que estuve resfriada y la familia… bueno que el tiempo se fue volando :S Hoy solo he podido actualizar por que no hay cole! Yay! Es fiesta por… por que es un día de nombre estúpido en que Colón desembarco en la Bahamas y una cabra **de verdad** sale por la tele.

Dedicado a LovinaxTonio95! Tu rewiew me animo mucho :) La pareja que pediste aparecerá en el próximo! :3

Nota1: Hahn=Vietnam, Hugo=Cuba

Nota2: Hetalia no es mió. Sino Canadá y Ucrania saldrían más :3

Bueno aquí el capitulo:

* * *

¿Legal?

Hahn suspiro pesadamente observando a su mejor amiga. Hacia un par de semanas que se comportaba de forma extraña, bueno… más extraña de lo normal. Estaba todo el día abstraída y de mal humor. Prácticamente ya ni hablaban. Se pasaba todo el día siguiendo a la húngara y no le hacia casi caso. No quería reconocerlo pero…

Estaba un poco celosa y tenía miedo que Elizabeth le robara a su amiga.

-Hay que ver… Annya esta desaparecida estos días. ¿No?

La vietnamita se sobresalto al sentir a su compañero cubano invadiendo su espació personal. Con un golpe lo aparto de ella, intentando evitar que este viera su sonrojo, a lo que el respondió con un par de carcajadas.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Venga~ Es segunda hora y bueno... Tengo clase con Carmen.-El se rasco la nuca un poco incomodo y se sentó frente suyo.- Ya sabes como es…

-Que tu madre sea una profesora tardona no quiere decir que tu puedas llegar tarde a todas sus clases.-le respondí, pagando con él toda la indignación que sentía por culpa de Annya. Él solo atino a sonreírme.

-Haber Hahn~ ¿Mañana quieres ir al cine conmigo? Te vendrá bien para vaciar esa cabecita.

-¿Que?

-Oh venga, que no es tan difícil. Tú, yo, cine, mañana. ¿Qué me dices?

-Tengo que hablar urgentemente con Annya.

-Esa no era lo que estaba…-de repente cambió su semblante a uno más serio.- ¿Que le pasa? Cada vez nos evita más.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con su hermana.

-¿Problemas familiares? ¿Se ha vuelto a pelear con Natalia?- Ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Le aparecido una hermana nueva por arte de magia?

-Con Yekaterina, tonto.

-¿La Mamasita?-El cubano abrió los ojos sorprendido.-Pero si es un encanto de mujer, debes estar de broma. Si es más dulce que un helado de vainilla.

-El otro día se pelearon a voces.-un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y por primera vez, voluntariamente, rompió la regla del espació vital para susurrar le al oído al cubano.-Fue el día de la excursión. Llegamos temprano y me invitaron un rato a su casa, estábamos en el cuarto de Annya cuando se fue a buscar algo a la cocina. Su hermana lucía un… un chu… un chupetón en el cuello. A Annya le dio algo cuando lo vio y la empezó a gritar… dijo… dijo que sabía que su hermana se estaba viendo con alguien, que había encontrado la prueba en su cuarto… que no lo negara por… no me creo aún el porque… y… dijo que mataría al capullo que le estaba por destrozar la vida.

-¿Que?-Hugo le susurro sorprendido en el cuello, en parte bastante agradecido por la minima distancia entre ambos. Tan fascinado estaba por la fragancia de la chica que no medito al decir las siguientes palabras- ¿Por qué Mathew le va a destrozar la vida?

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inició de la siguiente clase.

Hugo dando se cuenta demasiado tarde de sus palabras se dispuso a abandonar rápidamente el aula y deseando con toda su alma que la poca distancia también hubiera aturdido a su amiga.

Pero la vietnamita estaba más lucida que nunca. En su primer acto impulsivo en meses, se levanto y arrastro el cubano fuera de la clase decidida. Francis la intento detener y ella prefirió decir le que se saltaba la clase y pedir le que la cubriera.

Siguiendo su instinto y evitando profesores arrastro a su amigo centroamericano lo más lejos que pudo de las aulas.

-¿Que quisiste decir con lo de antes?

-Pues…. Que… que me encantaría ir al cine contigo… ¿El porque? Pues por que...

-¡No digo eso! Lo de después.-Le obligo a entrar a la primera sala que encontró sin fijarse mucho donde entraban.- ¡Dime lo! ¿Que ha hecho Mathew?

Hugo tragó duro y evitando la mirada de la vietnamita.

"_¡Dios mió quien me manda a mi a abrir la boca!"_ pensó el cubano desesperado.

-Si Hugo… ¿Di que he hecho ahora?

Ambos se voltearon sorprendidos. Estaban en una estancia blanca, con armarios, estanterías, un escritorio y un par de camas.

Sentado sobre el escritorio, Mathew miraba interrogatorio a sus dos amigos, con la ucraniana arrodillada frente suyo, muy sonrojada, con ropa de calle y unas vendas en su mano. La mirada del canadiense fue de su mejor amigo a la vietnamita. Solo los dejo de mirar cuando Yekaterina, aún muy roja, empezó a vendarle el tobillo.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-preguntó nerviosa la mujer.

-Lo mismo le podríamos preguntar a Mathew.-el nombrado se sorprendió un poco y un tono rosado se coló en sus mejillas.

-Me he caído en un charco. Yekaterina me estaba cambiando el vendaje del esquince antes de ir se.-El chico se limito a encogerse de brazos.- Y bien Hugo di… ¿Que he hecho?

-¡Lo siento Matt! ¡No a sido mi intensión!- El cubano desesperado y sonrojado señalo a la vietnamita.- ¡Ha usado sus armas de mujer! ¡Ha intentado seducirme!… y sabes que… que yo no puedo resistirme a Hahn.

-¡¿Que? ¡Yo no he tratado de seducirte! Eres tu quien me pidió una cita.

-Si claro.- La atrajo de un tirón hacía él.-Como que ponerte a esta distancia no fue para seducirme.

-¡Yo…! ¡Aparta!-La chica lo empujó y se llevo las manos a su cara sonrojada.- ¡Invades mi espació personal! Si mi hermano se entera te mata.

-No le tengo miedo a ese chinito. Y no invadido tu espació… créeme que aún no lo he hecho.

-¡Oh venga ya!

-¡Hugo! ¡Hahn! Parad ya.

Ambos se volvieron a voltear sorprendidos ante el grito de su amigo. Miró decidido a la eslava y los encaró.

-¿Qué sabes?

-Tú… ¿Tú eres el que le dejo el chupetón el día de la excursión a la señorita Yekaterina?

-¿Eh?- el canadiense los miró extrañado por unos segundos. La verdad es que no esperaba exactamente esa pregunta. La enfermera se llevo discretamente la mano al cuello un poco sonrojada cuando este se volteo a verla.- ¿Te deje marca?

-Una muy pequeñita. Pero Annya la vio y me montó un espectaculo.

-Un momento… ¿Que?-la asiática abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Tu lo tendrías de negar.

-¿Por qué tendría?

-¡Por qué eres la enfermera de la escuela! Y tu Mathew… ¡Es como si salieras con un profesor! Es ilegal y…

-No es ilegal Hahn… ¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad?-La ucraniana la observó suplicante.- No le digas nada a Annya por favor. Aún no esta preparada para saberlo.

La vietnamita estaba llegando a su límite. Estaba empezando a híper ventilar. Tubo que recargarse en lo primero que encontró, que no fue otro que el cubano, para no caer al suelo.

-¿Pero sabes lo que has hecho?

El canadiense agarro la mano de su "chica" y le respondió afirmativamente con una enorme sonrisa. Pero pudo ver un gran nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Mathew. Annya te va a matar.

* * *

De nada había servido el discurso sobre lo moral de Hahn, los intentos de chistes de Hugo o las invitaciones a jugar una partida de UNO de ambos. Mathew no les había dirigido la palabra en toda el rato.

Después de la magnifica afirmación de Hahn, una breve explicación y un ataque de nervios de la mayor de los Babrinsky, esta tubo que ir se. No les había dicho a donde solo que llegaba tarde. Se había limitado a dar le un apasionado beso a Mathew e salir corriendo al ritmo de sus pechos.

El rostro aún le ardía a Hahn cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase. Hugo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios le ofreció la mano para que bajara de la cama donde ambos habían pasado el rato a base de partidas de cartas. Mathew los miro riéndose desde el escritorio desviando por fin su mirada de la ventana.

-Tío este sitio es fantástico.-El cubano trato de iniciar otra conversación al salir de la enfermería.- Creo que vendré más veces aquí. Además la mamasita nos podría cubrir…

-No.

-¿Eh?

-Yaky ha dejado hoy su trabajo.

-¿Por que?-demandó la vietnamita, un poco resignada y harta de tantas novedades.

El canadiense no contesto. En su lugar una sonrisa un poco enigmática se perfilo en sus labios y simplemente se alejo cojeando. La vietnamita suspiro resignada. Su mente estaba sobrecargada por todos los descubrimientos y las nuevas incógnitas que se formaban sobre este asunto. Incluso Hugo parecía un poco pensativo. Aunque claro, el señor de Cuba se había "olvidado" comentar que tenía conocimiento desde ara unos cuantos meses.

Y tenía miedo. Por primera vez en años tenía autentico pavor a lo que su mejor amiga pudiera

-¿Que pasara ahora?

-No lo se.-Hugo aprovecho el momento para darle un beso en la mejilla y huir del alcance del pie de la chica.- Mañana te recojo a las 6 para ir a cenar y al cine.

-¿Eh? ¡Un momento! ¡Si yo aún no he aceptado! ¡Hugo!

* * *

Se que dije que en el siguiente se desvelaría todo todito pero… no logro terminar el otro (que estoy pensando en partirlo para así poder actualizar más seguido… que les parece?) y este me vino de inspiración. xD

No es muy revelador lo se pero… me moría por escribir algo de Cuba y Vietnam (en mi cabeza son una pareja muy mona 3) y se me enlazo con este fic y salió esto :3 no me convence mucho pero bueno…

Carmen la madre de cuba es nyo!Spain xd la verdad es que ha esa mujer le veo cara de Carmen no se por que… Ah! Y mamasita es como un compañero de clase llama a mucha gente. Es muy divertido xD De repente se pone ha hablar en castellano y empieza a decir tonterías con su acento y bailando xD

Opiniones? Sugerencias? Tomatazos virtuales? Respuestas a la pregunta "Que hacían antes de la interrupción del par comunista?"? Participación en el concurso?

Espero poder actualizar pronto :S Comenten porfa! :3


	7. Emma

Buenas! Alguien se acuerda de mí? No? Bueno si alguien me recuerda… Hola! :) Siento el descomunal retraso pero… a parte de los estudios, los trabajos, la sele, la manca de inspiración, que nunca m'he passaba ja por , etc. Se le debe añadir un bajón hetaliano. Traducción: que prácticamente me he salido del fandom :( ¡Pero! Tengo a una amiga que me va recordando de este fic… así que cuando me lo recordaba escribía… y casi lo tengo terminado. Tengo todos los que faltan empezados (4 como máximo cinco si parto alguno).

No voy abandonar este fic :)

Bueno aquí un capitulo que me trajo quebraderos de cabeza desde el principió con un toque de otras parejas y sin aparición de Mattew, sorry.

Nos leemos más abajo!

* * *

En una de las consultas de la capital, Emma se movía inquieta sentada en su escritorio. Movía rítmicamente los dedos sobre la mesa e intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa. Observó por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera. Empezaba a plantearse el rogar a ese aparatejo que funcionara más lento.

-Venga relojito… Dame más tiempo.

Pero no, las agujas se movían por más que les suplicará. Se sintió estúpida por unos momentos. ¡Que tontería acababa de hacer, por Dios! Cansada de esperar sentada, se levantó. Quizás un café le vendría bien.

Salio de la consulta preocupada. Hoy tenia que atender a Yekaterina. Le había costado mil y una suplicas que su mejor amiga desde la universidad aceptara venir a verla.

Suspiro con preocupación. Con lo que su amiga había sufrido, no se merecía nada malo. Merecía que un rico y guapo hombre se enamorara de ella y viviera una vida de lujos, sin preocupaciones… no terminar con un niñato de secundaria que se aprovecha de su pobre e indefensa Yekaterina.

Emma estaba más que segura en ese aspecto. Haría como la gran mayoría. Huir.

Y romper le el corazón a alguien que no se lo merece. Había visto muchas chicas destrozadas por esos capullos y no quería que su amiga acabara como ellas.

Cuando llegó frente a la maquina de café volvió a mirar el reloj. Las manecillas se habían movido.

Se dirigió hasta la máquina de café aun con su amiga en la cabeza. En la universidad eran uña y carne, eran "las chicas", Emma y Yekaterina. Muchas veces echaba de menos esos días. Trabajos, exámenes, la pandilla, salir por allí… La universidad fue difícil pero también una de las mejores épocas de sus vida…

Si le quitabas el incidente.

_Emma se peinaba, observándose en un pequeño espejo. Le encantaba como le quedaba el pelo de color castaño, por mucho que todos le dijeran que la preferían rubia, y el piercing en la nariz. Vash la observaba mientras se arreglaba. Estaban esperando en uno de los bancos del parque a que sus amigos hicieran acto de presencia. Guardo el espejo en su bolsa, para moverse nerviosa en el banco. Tenían una gran noticia que darles a sus amigos._

_-No hagas eso con esa falda, no es de señorita._

_-Oh venga Vashii~-Respondió ella con una sonrisa gatuna.- Si estas disfrutando de verme así.-Ella le guiño un ojo y él no supo como contestarle. Solo atino a sonrojarse cuando la chica se inclino para darle un pequeño beso._

_Ese día, los primeros en aparecer fueron los gemelos Heravetia, Gari y Dimitri, como siempre peleando. Luego llegaron el noruego y el alemán charlando con su habitual seriedad._

_-Ambos siempre tan serios, correctos y calmados.-comentó Gari al verlos llegar. _

_-Pero hermano, eso se solucionaba con un par de jarras de alcohol.-Remató Dimitri._

"_Oh, sí." pensó Emma. "Si todo sale como lo hemos planeado esta noche beberán a nuestra salud." La chica ya podía imaginarse la escena. El húngaro empezaría a gritar los chismorreos de toda la universidad y el rumano buscaría alguna chica idiota para beber con nosotros y luego 'hincarle el diente'. Beberían hasta que Lukas sonriera y Ludwing se pusiera a cantar viejos éxitos de la radió o canciones que inventaba en su borrachera. _

"_Oh si… Será… Legendario."_

_Con los chicos reunidos solo faltaba por llegar Yekaterina. Nadie la culpaba por llegar tarde nunca, ni Vash, ya que todos sabían que la situación familiar de ucraniana no era la mejor. Por suerte el tío de la eslava estaba de descanso esos días por la ciudad._

_Yekaterina tardo más de una hora en aparecer y Emma no pudo evitar horrorizarse cuando la vio._

Un escalofrío le había recorrido entera cuando la vio llegar ese frió febrero. Y a día de hoy, Emma sentía esa misma angustia por la espera oprimiéndole el pecho. Volvía a temer por su amiga.

Tomo un trago de café tratando de tranquilizarse. Hace unas semanas la belga se había levantado en medio de la noche gritando. Estaba sudada y tenía frió. Mucho frió. Su novio la abrazó preocupado y le preguntó que le sucedía. En ese momento Emma no supo qué contestar, ella solo temblaba, muerta de miedo por esa pesadilla, que en verdad solo eran fragmentos de recuerdos y miedo.

Miedo a que la historia se volviera a repetir.

Las pesadillas no la abandonaron en lo que había durado esa semana. No pararon hasta llamó preocupada a Yekaterina. Su amiga le aseguro que no tenía nada que temer, pero aun así Emma insistió. Debían verse de inmediato.

Yekaterina no vivía en la capital ni tenía coche. Recuerda que se negó siempre a sacarse el carné y no le gustaba subirse a los autos. Emma comprendía su opinión, después de todo sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, y ella misma tampoco se había apuntado nunca a un curso de conducir, pero desde que vivían separadas se arrepentía que ninguna de ellas se sacará el carné, ya que su novio la quería mucho, las quería mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a ir cada fin de semana hasta la ciudad donde vivía Yekaterina.

Emma tardó en convencerlos a ambos, pero lo consiguió. Debían verse hoy. Pero llegaban tarde. Normalmente él era muy puntual. Su novio le había prometido que iría por la ucraniana y que estarían a tiempo para su descanso, el cual, pensó observando el reloj, acababa de terminar. Su novio era un reloj suizo. Le extrañaba mucho el retraso.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió volver a su consulta. Debía volver al trabajo, por mucho que a esas horas de la mañana casi no tenía visitas. Entró a su salita de espera y se paró para observar orgullosa la decoración. Había valido la pena ese domingo perdido en arreglar esa sala, que brillaba llena de gente. Pero ahora estaba casi vacía. Solo había una chica.

Emma frunció el ceño al verla. Era joven, muy joven, no debería tener ni los dieciocho. "Una adolecente" pensó. No le gustaba tratar con adolescentes. La ponían triste.

Con paso decidido se acerco a ella, si era una paciente la tendría que hacer pasar. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la muchacha, Emma se percató que estaba llorando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó la rubia con la voz más dulce que pudo.

-¿Eh?-La chica se sobresalto.- ¿Por qué no debería estar bien?

-Estas llorando.-Saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo entregue.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Yo no estoy llorando! Y no me pasa nada, joder.

-Tranquila.-la doctora se rió provocando el enojo de la otra.

-¿De qué te ríes _Barbie_?

-Te pareces mucho a un amigo mió. Y no soy una _Barbie._-le tendió la mano en señal de saludo. La adolescente se la quedo mirando unos segundos con desconfianza.- Encantada de conocerte. Soy la Doctora Emma, trabajo aquí. ¿Y tú?

La chica pareció dudar unos momentos pero termino aceptando la mano de la belga.

-…Chiara.

-Que nombre más bonito. ¿Es italiano verdad?-la italiana asintió con la cabeza un poco avergonzada.- ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras me cuentas por que estas aquí?

-¿Porqué cree que estoy aquí?

La pregunta no le sorprendió a Emma. Ella sabía porque la chica estaba aquí. Solo debía mirar la sala para saber que necesitaba.

-Estas aquí para verme. Ven, entremos en mi consulta.

-Yo… Yo no debería estar aquí.

Emma no se sorprendió al oír esa frase. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que la oiría. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó un poco, mostrándole algo de apoyo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

-Mi novio… vive en otra ciudad. Yo tengo… no… Los dos tenemos un problema y él creyó oportuno pedir consejo a la enfermera de su centro.-La chica bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños contra su falda.- Esa mujer le recomendó este hospital. Decía que tenían una doctora muy buena.

-Así que tu novio te pidió que vinieras aquí. -Asintió.- ¿Y has venido sola?-ella volvió a asentir con los ojos llorosos.- Menudo capullo.

-Lo es. Es un bastardo de mierda.

-¿Cual es vuestro problema Chiara?

La chica tembló en su asiento mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos e inconscientemente miraba hacia abajo. Sabía cuál era, por supuesto, pero ella debía reconocerlo. Era el primer paso. Pero después de unos minutos, Emma optó por volver a preguntar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete… dentro de unos meses dieciocho.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Ara un par de semanas.

-¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer con él?

-Yo… yo quiero tenerlo. Por mucho que Antonio sea un bastardo… lo quiero y es nuestro. Quiero tenerlo porque está vivo.-se abrazó el abdomen.- Y yo… si Antonio me deja… Al menos si lo tengo a él… no me sienta tan sola.

-Chiara.-reunió todo su valor para confortar a esa chica.- Si ese chico te deja es porque es el más grande los idiotas por no ver la chica maravillosa que hay en ti. Aún eres una niña y no deberías pensar en estas cosas. Pero si es tu decisión todo el mundo debe respetarla. ¿Quieres pasar a mí consulta y…?

-¡Chiara!

Ambas se giraron sorprendidas ante los recién llegados. Chiara se levanto de golpe, deshaciendo el abrazó de la belga, y se dirigió a un muchacho moreno que la abrazó con fuerza. Detrás del chico, se encontraba el novio de Emma, con una disculpa en los labios por el retraso.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica llorando en el pecho del recién llegado.- ¿No tenias clases, bastardo?

-¡A la mierda las clases!-gritó el moreno levantando a su chica y dando vueltas con ella en brazos.-Tú eres más importante para mí. ¡_Amore mio_!

-No hables italiano… que lo estropeas con tu acento bastardo.-Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y le respondió toda roja.-Y es siempre mejor decir _ti amo, _Antonio.

-_Ti amo! Ti amo!_-Respondió el con una sonrisa besando los labios de su chica.-Ti amo, Chiara.

Por extraño que pareciera, Vash, el novio de Emma, sonrió complacido por la escena. "Quizás si había sido buena idea traerlo" pensó, aunque aún era pronto para darlo por hecho. Miro de reojo a su novia, quien parecía a punto de estallar.

-¡_Con,estupide,conard__!-_Grito Emma a todo pulmón con un tic en el ojo. -¿¡Has dejado a una chica embarazada!_ ¡Frechdachs!_

La recién reencontrada pareja se giro sorprendida y el risueño español palideció de golpe al verla. Y por mucho que no supiera francés podía imaginar que esas palabras no eran precisamente halagos.

-¡Pri-pri-prima Em-em-ma!

Se acercó a la pareja y le pidió amablemente a Chiara que entrara en la consulta. Ella obedeció y Emma se llevó al tonto de su primo… arrastrándole de la oreja.

-¡Mira que dejar embarazada una chica! Ahora te tendrás que responsabilizar.

La belga se masajeó las sienes pidiendo a Dios algo de paciencia. "Tengo la mejor suerte del mundo." Pensó sarcástica la rubia. "No todos los días una tiene la cabeza con un bombo por los problemas Yekaterina, el trabajo y el dinero, que para rematar tu suerte te aparezca en la consulta una adolecente embarazada de tu primo."

* * *

Pov Vash.

Patee la maquina de café indignado. La estúpida masa de chatarra se había tragado su moneda y no le servía su chocolate caliente. Resignando se temporalmente puesto que, fuera de un modo u otro, ya obtendría su moneda luego. Cansado, se sentó a esperar.

Ya le había dicho a Yekaterina que no era buena idea llevar a ese chico, que Emma se le tiraría a la yugular cuando se enterara de por que estaba allí. Pero la ucraniana tenía una extraña habilidad para converse lo. Solo necesitó una de esas miradas llorosas suyas para que Vash obedeciera todas sus órdenes. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que le pasaba lo mismo cuando aún iban a la universidad.

-¿No ibas a tomar un chocolate?

Me sobresalté al oír a la muchacha a mi espalda. Ella solía disfrutar mucho en la facultad asustándonos cada cinco minutos. Debió de pensar lo mismo que yo pues soltó una pequeña risita. La observe de cerca preocupado. Ahora tenía mejor color de cara que antes de echar a correr hasta el baño más cercano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si tranquilo. Llevo unos días con mi estomago revuelto.-se sentó a su lado rendida pero con su sonrisa de siempre.- Además llevo un par de días sin dormir y levantando me temprano.

-Deberías ir al médico.

-Ya estoy en el médico. ¿De verdad crees que Emma me a citado en su consulta solo para recordar viejos tiempos?

-No deberías haber dejado que pasara esto.-le agarré la mano mostrándole mi apoyo.-Debiste llamarnos para protegerte.

-Para protegerme tengo la semiautomática que me regalaste.- Me miró con ternura.-Él no es ningún violador, Vash.

-¿Aún la conservas?

-Claro… nunca sabes cuando te puede entrar un ladrón a casa.

La miré serio. Más de lo usual. Ella me devolvió la mirada sin sonreír.

-Yekaterina. ¿De verdad lo quieres? ¿Más que lo quisiste a _él_?

-Lo amo Vash. Solo se que lo amo.

-¿Sabe de… de tu situación?

-Él lo sabe… Y también Annya, aunque no quien es...-su voz se quebró un poco.- Por eso… Tengo miedo Vash.

-Todos tenemos miedo. Te protegeremos.-Abrazó a la ucraniana y no pudo evitar recordar ese último café que tomaron todos juntos.

_Entre en el café un poco agobiado por el calor, que por fin llegaba junto con el verano. Ese pequeño local le traía tantos buenos recuerdos. En este mismo local, fue donde quedaron por primera vez los que algún día formarían su "pandilla" para hacer un trabajo de Biología y también fue donde se besó por primera vez con Emma. Era su pequeño punto de reuniones, llenos de recuerdos calidos y felices._

_-Vashiiito~! ¡Estamos aquí!-El rumano lo llamó desde una de las mesas del fondo.-Llegas puntual como siempre~_

_-No me gusta que me llames así Dimitri.-saludo a los demás y se sentó al lado del alemán quién ya disfrutaba de una buena cerveza.-¿Tan temprano bebiendo?_

_-Me emborrachasteis demasiado durante la universidad. Ahora nada me sube hasta la quinta ronda._

_-No nos des la culpa a nosotros Lud.-El noruego lo miró con su típica pasividad.- Te vi el otro día por la tele defensando al presidente._

_-Es el líder de mi partido.-El alemán tomo otro sorbo de la bebida.-Por eso tengo de defensar a ese incompetente._

_-Hasta que puedas quitarle el puesto.-Gari levanto un momento la vista de su revista de cotilleos.- Se rumorea que un alto cargo en la industria farmacéutica esta ganando adeptos para destituir al presidente. ¿Me darías una primicia, querido? _

_-Nunca entendí como es que terminaste siendo paparazzi Gari._

_Nos giramos sorprendidos hacía la nueva voz._

_-Sigues siendo más discreta que el hombre invisible.-comento el húngaro al ver aparecer a la ucraniana. Los demás la miramos divertidos. En verdad echábamos de menos sus sustos. Ella se quitó la fina chaqueta que llevaba y el pañuelo con una sonrisa traviesa.- Y me volví paparazzi porque era mi vocación… y estaba mucho mejor pagado._

_-No te ofendas Yaky~ Pero has ganado peso desde la última vez.-dijo divertido Dimitri señalando a la mujer, antes que esta se pudiera ni siquiera sentar. No tardaron a lloverle golpes de todos lados de alrededor de la mesa._

_-¡Eres un bruto!_

_-Eso no se dice a una mujer._

_-Yekaterina no se lo tomes en cuenta…_

_La mujer ni nos hacía caso. Su rostro mostraba confusión pero miraba con ilusión a su barriga. Todos los hombres nos quedamos helados. _

_-¿Yaky?_

_-¿Ya se me nota? Tendré que empezar a andar con cuidado para que no descubran aún el embarazo. Guardadme el secreto que mis hermanos aún no lo saben._

Ese fue el día en que Yekaterina anunció su embarazo a la pandilla.

Y una sombra flotó sobre esa reunión durante toda la velada.

Una sombra del recuerdo de _esa _noche.

* * *

Pov Emma.

Después de despachar a mi primo con un par de bofetadas y quedar con Chiara para tomar un café al día siguiente, por fin fui libre para charlar con Yekaterina. La encontré en la cafetería, abrazada a Vash.

-Esta vez te protegeremos.-susurro en hombre.

-Hola chicos.-Me sabia un poco mal interrumpir el emotivo momento, pero no podía esperar más a encarar a su amiga. Ambos se separaron sobresaltados. Yekaterina se levanto para darme un abrazó.

-¡Emma! Siento haberte traído a tu primo. No sabía que erais familia. Lo siento. Pero es que el fue tan insistente y parecía tan desesperado por venir que… ¡Lo siento!

-No te disculpes mujer.-le lancé una mirada asesina a mi novio, que entendió el mensaje como un "Largo de aquí. Esto es un momento solo para chicas."

-Bueno yo voy a reclamar la moneda que se me ha tragado la maquina.

Me dio un beso y se encamino a reclamar su dinero. Cuando le perdí de vista, me giré hacía mi amiga.

-¿Vamos para allá?

Ella asintió y me siguió hasta la sala. Tenía la maquina de la ecografía ya encendida al haber tratado a la joven italiana antes. Le indique a Yekaterina que se subiera la camiseta, que íbamos a hacerle una ecografía. Al levantar se la, pude ver como la barriga ya estaba bastante abultada, señal que el útero ya empezaba a tener un tamaño considerable. Le aplique el gel y ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-Perdón. Hace cosquillas.

Le sonreí para darle ánimos y empecé a buscar el feto por la barriga de mi amiga observando la pantalla en blanco y negro.

-Me darás una copia de la ecografia? En mi cuarto tengo enmarcada la del segundo mes.

-¿Eh? Si claro…

Un silenció incomodo llenó la sala. Ninguna se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento. Y me sentí un poco mal cuando Yekaterina hablo. En teoría, era ella quién la mandó a venir, y ahora se quedaba sin palabras.

-Perdón.

-¿Por que me pides perdón? ¿Por quedarte embarazada?

-Por haber asistido a otra ginecóloga. Pero es que vives muy lejos.

-No pasa nada.-Por fin lo encontré. Los ojos se me humedecieron.

-Es precioso.-la voz ilusionada de la ucraniana me sorprendió. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y parecía feliz.-Mi hijo… Mi hijo y el de Mattew.

Ella soltó una suave risa y no pude evitar sorprenderme. Parecía feliz. Pero aún no se fiaba de ese chico. Además…

Yekaterina no tenía un buen pasado con los bebes.

Y quizás la ucraniana podía aparentar ser tan o más fuerte que años atrás, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la frágil chica lloró en sus brazos esa noche, rota y ensangrentada.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer :D No sé cuándo estará arriba el siguiente (esta vez centrado en Mattew y sus amigos Cuba y Vietnam(el par comunista)) pero espero no tardarme mucho. Este fic fue durante mucho tiempo mi pequeña obsesión… lástima que no le he podido dedicar el tiempo que se merece ):

Bueno, si hay alguien bueno por aquí que quiere dejarme un rewiew, se agradecerá con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazó para la barriguita de Yekaterina :)


End file.
